Misery Loves Company
by tlh45
Summary: While coming back from collecting evidence, Mac is in an accident. He is saved by a young woman, but is he safe? Jo and Flack do everything they can to find him before it's too late. Drama/Suspense/Hurt Mac, Jo and Flack
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back with a new story...hope you like it! Please remember, I don't own any of the characters, I just like to use them for fun. Please leave a review, but please be nice...I'm not a professional writer, but I do the best I know how.**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold winters day, the sun was just beginning to set as the snow began to fall. Mac was heading back to the city after a long day of interviews. In the small rural town of Liberty, about a hundred and fifty miles west of New York, there was a half dozen people, that had witnessed a brutal homicide while on a day trip to the city. He was going over in his head, what had been described by the witnesses, as a brutal attack. After talking with the witnesses and finding that one had inadvertently taken pictures of the attack and the suspects, he ordered Danny and Flack to pick them up. He wanted them ready for interrogation as soon as he got back to the city. Mac's cell phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts and back on the road. He pulled his phone from his pocket, hit the talk button and answered, "Taylor."

"Mac, are you on your way back?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I'm headed back to the city now, but these roads are getting slippery, it could take a while."

"There's a snow storm headed toward the city, it's suppose to be a bad one."

"Great, looks like I'll be racing it back," he said as he flipped the windshield wipers on clearing the glass of the build up of snow.

"Are Sheldon and Lindsey with you?"

"No...no they left about an hour before me, they should be back soon. I have Danny and Flack picking up Marty Flynn and George Rand."

"I assume you have some kind of evidence or eye witness to the attack then?"

"I have pictures of them committing the attack on our victim. We had circumstantial evidence of them being at the scene, now we have our proof. Not sure yet which one actually killed Tommy Cross, but hopefully we'll get one to flip on the other. A confession would be nice. I'll be back in time for the interrogation."

"Okay, you be careful...I'll see you when you get back," she said watching out the window as the first snow flakes started to fall. "Oh...and Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too," he said smiling at the sound of it. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Bye," she whispered.

Mac pushed the end call button on his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. The dark began to set in as the snow continued to fall. The roads were becoming a slippery mess, even with the four wheel drive it was slow going. Mac reached out to flip on the radio, he was hoping to hear a weather update. As he was flipping through the stations, he caught a glimpse of a snowmobile. He looked up as the snowmobile was coming down off the hill on his left, it was headed straight out into the road. Mac hit the brakes, the Avalanche fish tailed as he fought with the wheel to keep it on the road. The snowmobile swerved, doing a half turn in the road, just missing Mac. The Avalanche caught the berm of the road, the slope taking the tires and pulling him off the side and down the embankment. The truck flipped onto the passenger side and slid down the side of the hill until it hit a small cluster of tree's that made it flip over onto the roof and rolled again as it finally came to a rest at the bottom of the hill. Mac was jerked about the truck, being held in place by his seat belt. The truck came to a rest with a sudden thud, slinging Mac back toward his door, his head hitting the side window. It all happened so fast. Finally coming to a rest, the truck lay on it's side, the drivers side door between Mac and the snow covered ground. Mac tried to take a deep breath, but pain shot through his ribs causing him to hold it instead. Blood trickled from his head and down the side of his face. He tried to focus his eyes, but all he could see was bright light, stars bursting, and then it all began to fade into darkness.

. . . . . .

Jasper watched as the Avalanche hit the tree's at the bottom of the ravine. He knew he needed to get help. He pulled the snowmobile around and headed back up the hill he had just descended from. Julie would help him, she would know what to do, she always knew what to do when he got into trouble. He moved faster, he knew that the higher the snow got the harder it would be to find him alive. Things got buried quickly in this part of the country, losing the tracks would mean the man in the truck would definitely die. He worked his way through the trees at the top of the hill and traveled down the long drive to the big white farmhouse.

"Julie, Julie I need you...a man...an accident...Julie...," he yelled again frantically running to the door.

"Jasper? What is it?" Julie asked, as she met him at the door.

"Julie...a man is hurt...we need to get him out of the truck...we need to help him," Jasper cried, "It's all my fault!"

"Okay, Jasper, calm down...we'll get him. Just calm down. You go get the other snowmobile, attach the basket on the back, it'll be fine Jasper...Just go," she said waving him off to the barn.

Jasper headed around back to the barn to get the other snowmobile as Julie ran inside for some blankets, a first aid kit, and some rope. Julie had just come from the house when Jasper pulled up beside her on the other snowmobile. She packed the supplies in the basket and headed to the other snowmobile, "Okay, Jasper, lead the way," she said as they headed back down the drive.

. . . . .

Mac came too, he tried to undo his seat belt so he could reach his phone from his pocket. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face and reached up to feel the large knot on his temple and a pretty good size gash from where he hit the side window with his head. He brought his hand down and held it in front of his face gazing at the blood that was on his finger tips. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. It hurt to breath, but he knew his only hope was to get to his phone. He didn't know how long it would take for anyone to miss him or how long it would take for them to find him in this weather. He reached around his waist and fumbled for the buckle. He managed to find it and pushed the button freeing himself. As the belt came loose, he fell up against the side window. He could feel the cold through the glass and it sent a shiver through him. He worked the phone out of his pocket. It was dark now, he couldn't see the buttons, he just hoped the phone still worked. He started to dial when he heard a low rumble. It was getting closer. He needed to make some noise, he needed for them to find him, to help him. Mac reached out for the steering wheel and pushed on the horn. A sharp pain shot through him again that took his breath away, he brought his arm back to hold his ribs, dropping the phone. "Damn it," he mumbled, as he tried to find where the phone landed. Mac could hear the sound of the snowmobiles getting closer as he reached out again pushing on the horn. "Help me," he moaned as his arm dropped from the horn. It took all he had to reach up and push the horn again.

Jasper and Julie pulled the snowmobiles within a few feet of the truck. If Jasper hadn't known where he was, they never would of found him. The Avalanche was hidden by the tree's and covered with snow. The tracks already hidden under the fresh fallen powder. Julie, struggling through the snow, her feet wet and cold, reached the Avalanche. "Jasper, bring the rope and the blankets," she yelled as she tried to climb up and pull the door open.

Jasper, grabbed the supplies and headed for the truck. He climbed up beside Julie and helped her pull open the door. "What do I do? Is he dead?" He asked, his voice shaking in fear.

"No...no...he's alive. I saw him move," she answered. "Now, you hold the door open, I'm going to put this blanket over him. Then we'll knock out the front windshield and pull him out that way."

"OK, Julie...what ever you say. I'll do what ever you say," he cried.

"Jasper...now's not the time for you to fall apart. Pull yourself together and just do as I tell you. I won't let anything happen to you, I'll take care of this...just like the last time," she said.

"OK...," Jasper answered back pulling up on the door and holding it opened for her.

Julie dropped the blanket in on top of Mac. He could vaguely hear them talking, the words not quite registering in his head. He felt the blanket fall over him. Julie jumped down off the top of the truck and Jasper let go of the door letting it slam shut. The truck rocked from the weight of the door slamming on it, causing Mac to groan in pain from what he thought was cracked, if not broken, ribs. "Jasper...what the hell?" Julie yelled.

"I'm sorry..." he cried as he brought his hands up and began hitting himself in the head.

"It's OK...it's OK..." she soothed. "Just come over here and help me break this windshield."

Jasper moved around to the front of the glass next to Julie. She looked for the largest crack in the glass and told Jasper to kick it in. He moved back a step, his arms out to balance himself, and then raised a foot up and kicked as hard as he could. The glass shattered inwards toward Mac. Mac jumped, causing another bout of pain to shoot through him. "Help me," he moaned.

Julie pulled back the blanket and looked at Mac, "Can you hear me?" she asked. "Where does it hurt?"

Mac, trying to focus on her, choked out, "I think...I...cracked a few...ribs."

"What's your name? Do you know where you are?" She asked him.

"My, my head...I think I hit...my...head," he stuttered. "Please..get me out..." Mac moaned.

"Jasper, help me. Get the basket as close as you can, put a blanket on the bottom of it and let's get him moved."

Jasper grabbed the basket and drug it over as close to the windshield as he could. He laid a blanket long ways into the basket to shield Mac from the snow. He moved over to Mac and waited for Julie to pull him up by the hands. Mac groaned in pain as Jasper crawled in behind him. Once he was in position he slipped his arms under Mac's arms and lifted him up while Julie lifted his feet. They maneuvered him up and out of the truck. Mac, hovered between consciousness and darkness, as he was being moved. Jasper, laid him in the basket, pulling another blanket up and over him. Julie grabbed the rope and began tying him in. "We need the ropes tight so he doesn't slip out of the basket going up the hill," she explained to Jasper after seeing the questioning look he was giving her.

Once he was tied in, Julie turned to Jasper, "You need to hide this vehicle under some more branches, we don't want anyone finding it. Also disable the GPS tracking device, then meet me at the house."

"Okay...I will, I'll hide it real good," Jasper said as he began to disable the GPS.

Julie started the snowmobile and headed up the hill with Mac in tow in the basket behind her. The snow still coming down and covering him like a white fluffy blanket.

. . . . .

Jo was watching out the window watching the snow continue to fall. There was already about six inches on the ground and traffic was snarled already. She heard the elevator doors open and turned hoping to see Mac walk off of it. The relieved smile quickly turned back to worried frustration when she saw Flack coming towards her.

"No word from him yet?" Flack asked.

"No and I'm really starting to get worried. I keep trying to call him, but it goes straight to voicemail. Where could he be?" she asked as she turned back to look out the window again.

"Jo..don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. If there had been an accident, we'd of heard by now."

Flack walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a slight, encouraging squeeze. "I need to get back to the precinct, Sheldon is meeting me there with the witness accounts, then Danny and I are going to pick up our suspects."

"I'm going to wait here for a little while longer," she said.

Flack turned and walked out of the office when he heard Jo call to him, "Flack...if you hear anything..."

"You'll be the first person I call," he said as he pushed the button on the elevator and shot her a sympathetic smile as the doors closed.

. . . . .

Julie had to move slowly, so as not to lose the basket off the back of the snowmobile. She didn't want to be jarring him around to much since she couldn't be sure how bad his injuries were. She could hear Jasper closing in on her as she hit the end of the drive leading up to the farmhouse. By the time she had pulled up in front of the house, Jasper was pulling up behind her. The snow was still coming down and it was getting colder. Julie got off the snowmobile and bent down next to Mac, she brushed the snow off him and began to untie the ropes. "Jasper, help me get him in the house," she called.

Jasper pulled Mac up out of the basket, throwing Mac's arm around his neck and holding him up by placing his other arm around Mac's body. Jessica did the same on the other side and they carried him up the steps and into the farmhouse. "Where we taking him to?" Jasper asked, shifting his weight to keep Mac from slipping to the floor.

"We'll put him in momma and daddy's room," she answered. "It's bigger and has it's own bathroom."

They got Mac to the room and laid him on the bed. He was cold, his face and hands a bright red. Accept for the pain in his ribs, he felt numb when they sat him on the side of the bed. "Jasper, help me get his coat and clothes off and then we'll lay him down. I'll take care of him from there, you get the snowmobiles put away," she ordered.

"Sure, okay..." he stammered.

Julie pulled Mac's coat off his shoulders as Jasper held him up. She took his suit coat off and then his shirt and tie. Jasper picked Mac up to pull the clothes out from under him and Mac winced in pain, squeezing his eyes tighter, he let out his breath and moaned. "That hurts," he mumbled as he let out the breath he seemed to be holding. "We're almost done," Julie said, as she continued to remove his things.

"Okay, Jasper, get a pair of daddy's pajama bottoms, we'll get these wet pants off of him," she directed. Jasper laid Mac onto the bed and Julie undid his pants, pulling them off while Jasper fetched the pajama bottoms. Once they had him dressed in dry bed clothes Jasper left to put the outdoor stuff away and Julie prepared to attend to Mac's wounds.

She checked for broken ribs and determined they were just bruised. Not wanting to take a chance with him coming down with pneumonia, she didn't wrap them. Instead she applied a cold pack wrapped in a towel to bring down the swelling. She cleaned the wound on his head and used butterfly bandages to close the gash. Using a warm compress, she wiped away the blood. As she continued to examine him for cuts and bruises, she couldn't stop the stirrings in her own body as she found him to be quite attractive. She admired his handsome features, his tone muscles and his strong hands. It had been a long time since she had a man, besides Jasper, in the house. Not since the last one Jasper ran off the road that she had to take care of.

Julie sat at the side of Mac's bed for sometime. She was watching him for changes, switching the cold pack out for a heating pad. She knew not to give a sedative to a person with a head injury. She learned a lot about this while in nursing school, before she had to quit and take care of Jasper. She promised her momma and daddy that she would not let them take Jasper away, she promised to keep him safe and she meant to keep that promise. Julie would not allow anyone to take Jasper away from here, from his home.

**So there it is...the first chapter...Do I continue? I hope you like it enough to want to read the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews...I'm glad to see so many still reading CSI NY stories! Hope you continue to enjoy the story and I answer some of your questions and maybe even create a few more.**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 2**

Flack looked up from his report and answered the annoying ring of his desk phone. "Flack," he answered.

"It's Jo, have you heard anything yet?" She asked with obvious worry ringing in her words.

"No, nothing yet," he answered back beginning to worry more himself.

"Maybe we should ping his phone or run a trace on the Avalanche's GPS. What about the New York State Patrol, maybe we should call them and put an APB out on the truck."

"Jo..Jo, slow down. I've already called the State Patrol, no reported accidents involving an Avalanche or a cop. The storm is causing interference with phones and satellites, so the GPS won't work until the snow stops. Are you still at the lab?"

"No, Ellie was home alone, I needed to be home with her. But, Flack, if you hear anything, you call me immediately...I don't care what time it is."

"You know I will and you'll do the same...right?"

"Oh...God, Flack...what if...Flack I can't lose him...," she said trying to choke back the sobs and the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"We'll find him Jo, we'll find him," Flack promised.

Jo hung up the phone and stared out the window, she looked up at the night sky and whispered, "Please God, bring him back to me."

. . . . .

Mac struggled to open his eyes. He was vaguely aware of a presence near him. The last thing he remembered was being trapped in the Avalanche in a snow storm. His eyes turned from fluttering to a slow blinking. He finally opened them and watched as a young woman flipped up the shade on the window letting the blinding light in. Mac blinked several times, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the intrusive, yet painfully bright light. "Where am I?" He asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Oh...you're finally awake," she answered.

Mac lay their watching her every move, not sure what to make of what was going on. He couldn't remember what happened to him after the accident. "Yes..I...I have such a headache...the light hurts...hurts my head," he said still shielding his eyes from the brightness.

"I'll get you some aspirin for your headache," she said pulling the curtains together to dim the light that was flowing through the window. She turned and walked toward the bed side table and picked up the bottle of aspirin. She opened it, took out two pills and handed them to him along with a bottle of water. "Here, take these," she said.

Mac opened his hand and accepted the aspirin, swallowed them and washed them down with some water. "Thank you...I'm sorry, who...," he started to ask.

"I'm Julie, my brother found your truck, he came and got me and we got you out and brought you back here," she said.

"Thank you, you probably saved my life."

"The snow was coming down too heavy, to fast, to call for help. They never would of gotten to you in time. Your truck was almost covered by the time we got there," she answered back.

"I need to make a call...do you have my phone?" He asked.

"We didn't find a phone on you."

"I had my phone," he said as he closed his eyes and tried to remember, "I think, I must of dropped it in the truck. Do you have a phone I can use?"

"No...we don't have a phone up here," she said as a matter of fact.

"Where is up here?"

"Our home, silly."

Mac continued to watch her, noticing the vague answers she was giving him. He furrowed his brow and tried again, "and your home would be where?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know it even if I told you. But, if you have to know, we live about forty miles from the nearest town. So, can you tell me your name?" she asked flashing him an innocent smile.

"Mac, my name is Mac Taylor," he said.

"Well, Mac, I think you need some rest. I'll be back in a little while," she said as she turned and headed for the door.

"No..no..please don't leave," Mac said as he tried to get up. "Uhhhh, I need my phone..."

She turned back to him, quickly moving toward him, pushing him back down on to the bed, "You need to stay in bed," she snapped. Her quick temper startled him as he laid back and stared at her.

"Don't get out of that bed unless one of us is here to help you," she hissed and pointed her finger at him. "You don't want to be a bad patient, do you?"

With that she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. He could hear her fumble with the lock, making him a prisoner in her home.

. . . .

Jasper, was twenty five years old with the mind of a child. He didn't always understand the consequences to his actions, but he did know that his sister would be mad at him if she knew what he was hiding. He didn't want her to see what he had hidden in the box, but he couldn't help himself, he pulled it out from under his bed to look at them again. He stood in front of his mirror and pulled the shiny badge out of the box and clipped it on his belt. He thought it made him look tough. Standing in front of the mirror he pulled the gun from the box and stood pointing it at the image in front of him. "Freeze," he shouted into the mirror, forgetting all about Julie being in the house.

"Jasper?" Julie asked opening the door to his room. "Jasper, who are you talking too?"

"No one," he answered as he quickly tried to put the stuff back in the box before she could see what it was. He fumbled trying to get the badge from his belt, dropping it on the floor in front of her.

"Jasper, what is this? Where did you get these?"

"I didn't want you to see them...I thought you would get mad at me." he said hanging his head and not looking her in the eyes.

"Jasper, I'm not mad at you. Where did you get these? Do these belong to him?" She asked pointing in the direction of where Mac lay.

Jasper could see the expression on her face turn from questioning to anger. "I found them in his truck when you told me to disable the GPS."

"He's a cop?" She said angrily. "He didn't say anything about being a cop."

"I'm sorry Julie, I didn't mean to do anything wrong...I just wanted to play with them," he whined.

"Jasper, I'm not mad at you...but, you shouldn't hide things from me. This could be bad, him being a cop, they'll surely be looking for him."

"Who will be looking for him?"

"Other cops...did you find his phone?"

"Yes, it's right here," he said as he handed the phone to her.

She watched as the phone searched for a signal. Turning the phone over, she took the back off and removed the battery, disabling the tracking device. "What else did you find in the truck?"

"A shiny badge, a couple of pictures, his wallet, handcuffs and a gun," he said as he pulled each one out of the box to show her.

"Let me see the wallet and the pictures," she said holding her hand out.

Jasper picked up the pictures, he closed his eyes so he didn't have to see them again, they scared him. He handed them to her and quickly drew his hand back.

"What the hell are these?" she wondered. She put the pictures back in the box and then opened his wallet. There was money of course, credit cards, his identification and a picture of a woman with long dark hair, along with a teenage girl and a young man. She wondered if it was his wife and kids. He didn't have a wedding ring on, so who were these people? The longer she looked at it the angrier she could feel her self getting. She wanted to take care of him, make him better. She wanted him to fall in love with her and stay here forever. She slapped the wallet closed and threw it in the box with the pictures, turning back to the door she mumbled to herself, "If I can't have him,..."

Jasper stood watching his sister, she sometimes scared him when she mumbled like that, especially if he was the one she was mumbling about. He hesitated and then worked up the nerve to ask, "Julie, what do you want me to do with this stuff?"

She turned back and looked at him, "Give me the handcuffs and the gun...you can keep the badge," she seethed. Grabbing the handcuffs and gun, along with taking the wallet from the box, she turned and left the room. Julie went to the kitchen to fix her patients lunch. She put his food in the microwave and set the timer. While she waited, her mind began to wonder. She fantasized about him falling in love with her, making love to her, staying with her forever. The "ding" of the timer brought her back to reality as she finished preparing the tray with a little extra something in the food to help him sleep. She needed to keep him here, she needed time for him to fall in love with her.

. . . . . .

Flack was pacing the lab, back and forth, back and forth, waiting for Jo to get there. The elevator doors opened and Jo stepped out. "Have you heard anything?" Jo asked rushing toward him.

"No, nothing. It's like he's just disappeared," Flack answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe we should backtrack his steps, talk to the witness's he went to see yesterday..."

"Okay, I'll get on it. I'll leave in an hour. I have to meet with our suspects lawyer first, he wants them released...and since we don't have the evidence we need, I'm going to have to let them go." Flack said, anger showing in the features of his face.

"I'm going with you," Jo said, "While your doing that, I'll get things situated here and I'll meet you at the precinct." Before he could say yes or no, she turned and headed into the lab to give direction to Danny and Lindsey, Hawkes and Adam.

Flack headed for the elevator. "Where are you Mac?" he mumbled to himself.

. . . .

Mac slowly maneuvered himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit. His ribs were still very sore and breathing was difficult. He wanted to know where he was, who these people were and why they didn't go for help. Not that he wasn't grateful for everything Julie had done to save his life, but, something was off about her. He didn't quite know what.

As he sat on the side of the bed, waiting for the pain to subside, he thought about Julie. She was a plain girl, not pretty but not ugly either. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy bun, her dress was worn and plain. Looking at Julie, she reminded him of one of the girls from the Walton's, only dangerous.

He managed to pull himself up from the bed, using the chair to steady himself. Holding his ribs he slowly moved around the bed to the window. Looking out at the blanket of snow that covered the land, he shielded his eyes from the brightness of it. By the looks of it, he was going to be stuck here for quite some time. He could only hope that someone would come looking for him.

Mac turned toward the door as he heard the key turn in the lock and the door open. He leaned up against the cold window for balance as he watched Julie enter the room, Jasper following behind her carrying a tray. He set it on top of the dresser and turned back to Julie, waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

"So, Mac, I see you feel good enough to get out of bed." Julie quipped. "I thought I told you not to get up without help."

"I was just looking at the beautiful scenery here," he said gesturing toward the window. "We don't have that in the city."

"Yeah, it's real nice out here, quiet and all," Jasper answered back with a big grin. "No one around for miles and miles."

"Jasper, that's enough. Go ahead into the kitchen and eat your lunch," Julie directed, pointing him to the door.

"Oh, okay Julie," he answered as he turned and headed out the door.

Julie turned and waited for Jasper to leave before shutting the door. Mac watched her, trying to pin point what it was about her that made him nervous. He watched as she moved across the room. Mac couldn't help but noticed again that she didn't spend much time fussing about her appearance. She didn't have any jewelry on, no necklace, no ring, no earrings that he could see. He thought she must not see a point in getting dressed up for Jasper...he couldn't help but smile at that.

Mac's attention was pulled back to reality when she turned to him, planted her hands on her hips and asked, "Something funny?"

"Uh, no...I was just thinking about Jasper. He's your only brother?" Mac asked trying to save himself.

"Yes, now come over here and sit. Your lunch is getting cold," she said pointing to the chair.

"Oh, yes, lunch...," he stammered as he let go of the wall and grabbed his ribs for the walk across the room to his waiting lunch. Mac grimaced as he took each painful step to the chair, stopping to catch his breath half way, he bent his head forward and closed his eyes, trying to will the pain to subside. Once it had he looked up and continued, only to find the chair was farther away than it was originally. Mac looked at Julie confused. He wondered why she would move the chair farther away? Was this punishment for getting out of bed or did she just find some kind of sadistic pleasure in causing him more pain? He kept his eyes on her this time as he continued to the chair, not stopping again until he reached it. Julie positioned herself behind the chair as Mac turned to sit down. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, with an evil grin, she pushed him down in to the chair. Mac grimaced as the jolt to his ribs shot pain throughout his body. Once he caught his breath, he wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

Julie smiling, moved a table over in front of him and then placed the tray on it. "I know it's not that fancy stuff you're used to in New York City, but here we sorta keep it simple," she said as she dropped his silverware on the tray making him jump.

Mac was confused, he had no idea what he had done to make her angry. "Julie, I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you?" He asked with a ragged breath, still holding his ribs.

"Upset? I'm not upset, Mac. But, you really shouldn't get out of bed without help...again," she said glaring back at him. "You could really get hurt that way!"

**I know...it's a bad place to leave it. Hope I still have you curious to know what's going on and if Jo and Flack will get to Mac before it's too late. Please leave a review...I love to know what your thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're all still with me and enjoying the ride. I'm getting the exact response to Julie and Jasper as I had hoped...I wasn't sure I was pulling it off. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well and come back for the rest. Enjoy!**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 3**

Flack slammed the door of the car and mumbled his displeasure at having to let his suspects go. He knew that they were guilty, but he couldn't hold them without the evidence. The evidence that Mac had.

"Damn lawyers...," he mumbled.

"Flack, we had to release them, we don't have enough to hold them on," Jo reasoned.

"I know, I know. Their attorney told me he heard rumor that Mac was missing with the evidence...wanted to know if I could confirm that," he said, pulling out of the parking garage and into the snow covered streets of New York.

"He was just fishing for information."

"Yeah, I know." Flack continued driving through the slow moving traffic, not noticing the car following behind them.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about finding Mac. I'm so afraid he's hurt somewhere, cold and alone." Jo turned her head and stared out the window, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We'll find him Jo...we'll find him."

. . . . . . .

Flynn and Rand watched as Flack and Jo pulled out of the police parking garage. Their attorney had let it slip that Detective Taylor had the evidence to put them away, but was missing, and that was the only reason they were being released.

"We need to get the evidence from that cop," Flynn said, blowing cigarette smoke through his nose.

"How are we going to get to this Taylor, we don't know where he is?" Rand asked.

"We follow these two, they find him, we find him."

"Then what?"

"Then we get our evidence and if we have to, we kill him...I'm not going back to prison, you got it?" Flynn said pointing his finger at him. "We'll kill them all if we have to."

Rand continued to drive, "Yea, I got it! We'll kill them to stay out of prison...I got it!"

. . . . . . . .

Julie busied herself changing the sheets, setting out new bed clothes and preparing clean bandages for Mac while he picked at his lunch. He didn't feel much like eating, but didn't want to anger Julie anymore by seeming ungrateful for her hospitality. He watched, trying to figure her out, as she moved around the room.

"Mac? Are you ready to get cleaned up and have your bandage changed?" She asked in a sweet voice with an innocent, almost child like, smile.

"Yes, I'd like to take a shower," he answered putting his fork down on the tray and pushing it away from him.

Mac was amazed at how fast the smile faded and the look of rage replaced it. Julie changed from sweet and compassionate to evil and wicked in just a matter of seconds. Grabbing the tray, she slung it across the room shattering it against the wall. Left over food sliding down the wall as well as pieces of broken china bouncing off and scattering across the room. Mac froze, shocked at how quickly she reacted, not quite knowing what he did wrong.

"You're in no condition to take a shower Mac, why don't you let me help you?" She seethed. "You are being ungrateful for the help I am offering you. I just want to take care of you!"

Mac, trying to quickly calm her temper, answered, "Julie, I'm sorry...I appreciate every thing you've done for me, everything you _are_ doing for me. I didn't mean to suggest..."

"Just go sit on the bed, I need to clean this mess you caused." Julie grumbled leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mac watched as the door slammed shut. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes he let out a sigh. A noise outside his window caught his attention. It was a low rumbling noise, one he thought he had heard before. Slowly he got out of the chair and headed to the window. He caught a glimpse of Jasper heading down the drive on a snowmobile. He continued to move to the window to get a better look. "Ow...shit," he grumbled falling side ways, keeping himself from falling by resting his hand on the bed. Turning he sat on the edge and pulled his foot up to examine it. There was a trickle of blood surrounding the piece of china sticking out of it. Mac grimaced as he took hold of the piece of glass and pulled it out. The room began to spin, his head swimming, he slipped off the bed and fell to the floor. He didn't know what was happening to him as he squeezed his eyes together, opened them and tried to focus again. The door to the room swung open as Julie came back in. Mac looked up at her, he could see the anger on her face, then she began to fade in to blackness.

"I can see your not going to make this easy," she seethed watching the blood from his wound spill to the floor.

. . . . . .

It had been a long, slow, trip to Liberty, New York. Jo watched out the window, looking for any signs of a recent accident. The snow had stopped hours ago, but not before covering everything in a thick blanket of white. The glare from the sun shining on the snow was making seeing anything difficult.

"We'll be there soon," Flack said as he pointed to the sign on the side of the road.

"Good, first thing we need to do is find the Sheriff's office."

"Right...they should be able to tell us when he left. We'll take that time, and the time you last talked to him, figure out how far he could of gone. Should at least give us a search area."

"It's a start," she said, turning back to resume her search for Mac's truck.

Flack drove on in silence, his mind wandering to where Mac could be, what if it wasn't a car accident? What if it's something else, someone else? He couldn't help but think that Mac was in serious trouble, otherwise he would of found a way to let them know where he was.

"Make a right at the stop light, the Sheriff's Office should be about a half mile on the left," Jo said sitting up straight now and watching for the building. She could feel the flood of emotions boiling up inside, threatening to over take her at any minute. She swallowed them down, wiped a stray tear from her eye, and tucked her hair behind her ear as she pointed to a parking space just in front of the building.

"Okay, let's go see what we can find out," Flack said pulling into the space and turning the car off.

Flack and Jo left the car and headed into see the sheriff. The building was not much to speak of. For a town of this size, it looked adequate enough. They walked through the door and was met by a young man. He didn't look to be much older than Tyler. He was quite handsome in his freshly pressed uniform.

"Can I help you?" He asked standing up to meet them.

"Hey, I'm Detective Don Flack, NYPD and this is Detective Jo Danville. We're here looking for Detective Mac Taylor. He left here two days ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"I'm Deputy Fife, I talked to Detective Taylor just before he left. I watched him drive out of town."

Flack stifled his giggle as Jo shot him the, 'don't do it', look. "Deputy Fife? Please tell me your first name isn't Barney?" Flack asked, not being able to help himself.

"Flack!" Jo said slugging him in the arm.

"Well, as a matter of fact," the deputy answered. "No, it's not...and you're not the first to ask that, either," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," Flack said, "Couldn't help myself." He reached out and shook the Deputy's hand with an apologetic smile. "So, what time was it that Detective Taylor left town?"

"Hmmm...I guess it was around 5:15 PM, just before it got dark. It was just starting to snow."

"What time did he call you Jo?"

Jo fished her phone out of her pocket and flipped through the call record, "It was 5:43 PM. We talked for about five minutes. He said the roads were getting slippery and it would take him a little while to get back."

"Okay, assuming he was doing at least fifty miles an hour, we know he was at least thirty miles east of here, that's where we start looking."

"But what if it wasn't an accident, Flack? What if ..."

"Jo," Flack said cutting her off, "We need to rule out an accident first, he may be out there waiting for us to find him." Flack gave her his best reassuring smile as he tried to sound confident that they would find him.

"You're right...we need to get a helicopter to do an overhead search thirty miles east of here to the city limits, we also need to back track and see if we can spot anything that would indicate an accident."

"That's a big search area," Deputy Fife said. "Maybe we should narrow it down to area's that have higher accident rates than others."

"That's not a bad idea," Flack said. "Can you get us a list of those and send them to my phone. We're going to check in at the local motel and get some lunch. We'll coordinate the helicopter search and see if we can't get a signal off of his GPS or his phone."

"I'll get on it," the deputy said as he moved around his desk and started bringing up accident reports on his computer.

Flack left their numbers on the counter before leaving the Sheriff's Office. They walked down the street to a little motel before heading to the diner for lunch.

. . . . .

Rand pulled into a parking spot not far from Flack and Jo. He wanted to be able to keep close tabs on them. "Looks like they are getting rooms for the night, what should we do?" He asked.

"We stay in the car and watch for now," Flynn said. "We'll take shifts, we can't lose them...you got it?" Flynn said turning to Rand, eyes burning into him, tattooing the seriousness of his words into him.

"I got it," he snapped back. "Look they're going into the diner, they're probably going to eat. I could use something myself and coffee, definitely coffee."

"Well, we can't go in there, now can we?"

"No, but there is a gas station on the corner, you can go get us some snacks and coffee. Make sure the coffee is hot." Rand demanded.

"Fine, I'll get you some coffee," he said getting out of the car.

Rand put the window down and yelled, "And get me a couple packs of cigarettes, we could be here a while."

Flynn turned and walked toward the gas station waving him off as if he was a spoiled child wanting more candy. "Should of left him back in the city," he mumbled to himself.

. . . . . .

The music echoing through the lab brought Adam's attention to the lit up phone on the lab table. He picked it up, slid the arrow and answered, "Hey, Jo, any news?"

"No Adam, nothing yet. We need to schedule a helicopter for first thing in the morning. Also, I want you to run a continuous trace on Mac's phone and the Avalanche's GPS. Let me know if you get anything, no matter the time," she said.

"You got it, so you haven't found anything that can help find the boss?"

"We've traveled the highway both sides, if he had an accident we can't see it from the road. The snow is to deep and there are places where it's impossible to see. We're going to get started again, first thing in the morning."

"You'll find him Jo...I know it," Adam said, trying to sound reassuring, if not for Jo, for himself.

Jo hung up the phone and headed back to her room. Flack was in his room, he was beat and Jo insisted he get some sleep. She decided, instead, to ask questions around town, question some people, just in case someone might of seen something, something they didn't know could be helpful. She made her way to the hair salon across the street, "As good a place as any to start," she said to herself.

. . . . . .

The light from the setting sun cast eerie shadows on the wall as Mac opened his eyes. He felt groggy, like he was in a fog. He lay there trying to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing something outside...he was suppose to sit on the bed, but he needed to see what it was...he felt dizzy, pain...then nothing. His head was throbbing again, he tried to bring his hand up to rub his temple only to find it tied down. An overwhelming feeling of dread rushed through him, "Oh God," he whispered as he yanked the bonds trying to free his hands. He tried moving his feet only to feel the pain in his left foot. They weren't tied, but something was hurting him, he didn't know what. As he tried to remember more of what happened he heard the key in the door and could see the handle being turned. Fear rose in him again and he stiffened as the door opened.

"I see your awake," Julie said cheerfully, coming in to bring him dinner.

"Julie...what happened to me? Why did you tie my hands?" Mac asked cautiously as he tugged on the restraints.

"Because Mac, you don't listen and I don't want you hurting yourself anymore. As it is, I had to stitch a gash in your foot because you didn't listen and stepped on a piece of broken china." She sounded almost like a teacher reprimanding her unruly student. Julie set the tray down on the side table and sat next to him on the bed. Mac tried moving, he couldn't get far enough away from her, to suit him.

"Julie...did you give me something...something to...," he hesitated, knowing he needed the right words so he wouldn't anger her.

"Help you sleep? Yes, I did, and if you'd of listened, you'd of been on the bed or laying down and wouldn't of stepped on that piece of broken china or fallen at the end of the bed," she reprimanded again. "Jasper and I had to clean you up and put you to bed. It took three stitches to close the gash in your foot and now you have a couple more bruises from hitting the bed when you fell."

Mac was biting his lower lip to contain his anger. He was hoping his face wasn't giving him away as it tended to do. "Julie, I won't get up, I promise...please, untie me," he asked in the softest voice he could muster at the moment.

"No...I can't do that, you should have listened," she said.

Mac couldn't contain his anger anymore and he seethed, "Untie me now," he yelled as he pulled on the restraints. "I want you to let me out of here, just give me my clothes and let me leave, I'll walk if I have to."

"Don't be silly," she laughed, "You aren't going anywhere, EVER!"

Mac, taken aback by the word, EVER, looked at her in horror. "You're crazy and you need help," he said lowering his voice slightly.

Julie, reaching down and grabbing him by the arms, digging her nails into his skin, began to shake him violently, "I'm not crazy," she yelled, "don't ever call me crazy."

Mac was stunned into silence, he was finding it hard to get a breath and his head felt like it was splitting when she finally, with one last jerk, pushed him into the mattress. "I guess you can go without dinner tonight, we'll see how crazy I am in the morning," she grumbled as she left the tray for him to see. Knowing he couldn't reach it, she turned and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Mac waited to hear the key in the lock, hoping she would forget, he laid there listening. "What does it matter anyway with my hands tied?" he mumbled. It was a few minutes later when he heard her on the other side of the door, "Thought I forget, didn't you?" She said as she laughed and locked him in his prison.

He laid there, closed his eyes and let out a pent up breath, "Okay Mac, now what?"

**So, not only do you have Julie and Jasper...now you have Flynn and Rand after Mac. Also, did anyone get why Flack found Deputy Fife's name funny? My small attempt at humor. Deputy Barney Fife was a small town deputy in Mayberry RFD, played by Don Knotts with Andy Griffith as Sheriff Andy Taylor and Ron Howard as his son Opie. Please leave a review and let me know what you think...I love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope your all still with me... :)**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 4**

Julie went to check on Jasper before going to bed herself. He was in his room with the shiny badge on his belt, aiming an imaginary gun at his reflection in the mirror. "Do you feel lucky, Punk? Well, do ya?" he asked in his best Clint Eastwood voice.

She knocked on his door and opened it. "Wow, you look tough," she said.

"Yeah, I think I might like to be a cop someday," he said. "Do you think I could be one?"

"Jasper, you can be what ever you want out here. Listen, I'm going into town tomorrow. I need you to watch Mac. Don't untie him, don't let him talk you into letting him up or get to close to him...okay?"

"Why you going to town, I want to go to town too."

"Not this time Jasper, I need you to keep an eye on him. I'll give him something to make him sleep, but just in case, you need to be here. I'll bring you back some ice cream...okay?" She said trying to coerce him into agreeing.

His eyes lit up, "Ice cream? Sure, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." He smiled as he pulled the badge from his belt and put it in the box.

"Okay, great. You get to bed now and I'll see you in the morning." Julie turned to leave the room, flipping off the light, she went to close the door.

"Julie?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Make it chocolate ice cream, okay?"

"You got it, chocolate it is. Goodnight Jasper," she said as she closed the door.

. . . . . .

Mac lay there in the dark, wishing he could reach the food tray. He was hungry, he didn't eat much from his lunch tray and hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. "Stop thinking about it, think about something else," he mumbled. He closed his eyes and thought of Jo. God, he missed her. He wanted to smell her perfume, hear her laugh, feel her touch. She must be worried sick about him. He knew she would never give up looking for him, he had to get out of here. She would never find him here, not alive anyway. He was sure that Julie would tire of her little game, whatever that game was. He couldn't even be sure. He finally dozed off, with Jo on his mind, remembering back to that first kiss, when she came to his apartment in nothing but an overcoat. He smiled as he dreamed of her.

. . . . . .

Jo lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind conjuring up images of Mac alone and hurt. She closed her eyes, blinking hard, trying to erase them as fast as they would pop into her head. Finally, she decided to get up. Sitting on the side of the bed, she whispered, "Mac...where are you?" She was afraid for him, afraid he was hurt somewhere, out there, in the cold snow. She rested her head in her hands as the tears began to fall.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality, were only minutes. Wiping her eyes, she laid back down. She closed her eyes and remembered back to the night she first made love to him...how she had surprised him, how he had made her feel whole again, how she never wanted to let him go. She finally drifted off, holding tight to the pillow that was her Mac Taylor for the night.

. . . . . .

Julie woke the next morning, excited to get on with the day. If things went as planned, she would not be spending the night alone. She hurried and made breakfast for Jasper. As he ate she decided to go over the rules with him once more. "Now, I'm going to give Mac something to help him sleep, you are not to talk to him, your not to untie him, as a matter of fact you really don't need to go in there unless you hear him. If you do hear him, just open the door and make sure he is okay."

"What if I do hear him and he tries to talk to me?" Jasper quizzed.

"Then you will take this needle here and go in and give him a shot."

"I don't know how to give a shot," he whined.

"Jasper, if you want your ice cream you have to earn it. Now, all you have to do is pull off the cover, take his arm and squeeze it like this," she said as she took a hold of his arm to show him, "Then just push the needle in, push down the top and pull it out. He'll go back to sleep."

"I can do it, don't forget, I want chocolate ice cream."

"I won't forget," she said smiling at him. "Now finish your breakfast and go plow the drive. When you're done with that, you can watch television in your room. I'll let you know when I'm leaving." She left him at the table and headed to Mac's room.

. . . . . . . .

Mac was awake, he had been for some time. He was hungry and all he could think about was how good a cup of coffee would be right about now. He was stiff from laying on his back all night, he needed to use the bathroom and he couldn't help but wonder if Julie was secretly hoping he would soil the bed to give her a reason to go off on him again. He was having a mental argument with himself, to call for her or to not call for her, when he heard the key in the door.

He watched as the door swung open and Julie walked in with a breakfast tray. She set it on the chair beside the bed and reached over to check the bandage on his head. Mac couldn't help but wince as she touched him. "Mac, surely you don't think I would hurt you?" She said with a look of hurt crossing her face.

"Umm, no, I was anticipating the dreaded tape removal," he lied. "Julie, I...I really have to use the bathroom," he said.

"Oh...I'll help you with that, I have a urinal and a bed pan, which one do you need?" She asked.

Mac really didn't want her to help with this, but he also didn't want to make her angry. He knew he had to gain her trust in order for her to let her guard down. Swallowing his pride he said, "The urinal."

"Fine, I'll get it."

Julie went into the bathroom and grabbed the plastic urinal from the shelf. Mac watched as she brought it over and laid it on the bed. He cringed at the thought of her touching him. She grabbed his wrist and untied it, "Now Mac, I hope you can manage with one hand. If you can't, I can help you." she offered.

He rolled his wrist around, it felt good to be free. "I'll manage, thank you," he said in the most sincere voice he could muster.

When he finished, she took the urinal back into the bathroom. She washed her hands and came back in with clean bandages, antiseptic and an antibiotic cream. Mac kept his hand still at his side, he was hoping she would forget that he wasn't tied. She went about cleaning and changing the bandages on his head and his foot, humming as she worked. Mac lay there watching, trying not to upset her, biding his time for now. She picked up the discarded bandages and again went into the bathroom to discard it. She came back again, opened the bottle of water and held it out for him to take a drink. He sighed, knowing that she had obviously not forgotten about untying him.

"Mac, you didn't think that I forgot about that did you? You know it's for your own good," she said.

"Yes," was all he could muster.

She tidied up the room while he ate his breakfast and finished the water. When he put the bottle down on the tray she turned to him, "All done?"

"Yes, thank you."

She reached for the tie and waited for him to move his hand over to her so she could redo the restraint. "See Mac, how nice things can be when you just follow the rules?"

It took every thing he had to not lose his temper and blow up at her, he needed her to believe that he was becoming compliant to what she wanted. If he was going to get out of here, he needed her to trust that he was falling in love with her and wanted her to take care of him. He did his best to smile and nod his head, "Julie, I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you have done for me, helping me to get better, taking care of me. I know that you're doing what you think is best and it's for my own good."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said picking up the needle and pulling the cap off.

"What's that for?" He asked, surprised.

"I need to go to town for a little while and I need you to behave for Jasper."

"You don't need that, I won't cause any problems...," he said as she pinched his arm and shoved the needle in. He winced as he could feel the needle and the cold contents being pushed through his arm. "What was in that...," he mumbled as his words became slurred and darkness fell on him.

"Just something to help you sleep, my love," she whispered as she bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. "Until later, then." She gathered up the food trays and left the room, closing the door behind her, not bothering to lock it.

. . . . . . .

Jasper had just come in from plowing the drive. Julie was rummaging through Mac's wallet and pulled out the picture of the woman. "Drive done?" She asked.

"Yep, all plowed. The main roads look good, you shouldn't have any problems."

"Good, now remember, you are only to watch him. Don't talk to him, don't untie him. If he gives you any trouble, you know how to give him another shot. I left it on the dresser in his room."

"I know, I know...I'll be in my room watching cartoons. But, I'll keep an eye on him. Don't forget my chocolate ice cream."

"I won't forget, I'll be back in a little while," she said closing the door behind her and heading for the old Ford truck that was locked away in the barn.

. . . . . .

Rand was smoking a cigarette, watching for Jo and Flack to exit the hotel. He hoped they would come up with a lead on the missing cop soon, he was tired of sitting in the car. He reached down to the ashtray to extinguish the half smoked cigarette he was holding, when Flynn reached out to take it from him. "Dude, you know how much those cost? Don't be wasting them." He took a long drag off of it before flicking it out the window.

"How much longer do you think they will stay here and search for him?" Rand asked.

"I don't know, but we're not going anywhere until they do. We need those pictures or we're going to prison and that just won't work for me."

"You know, we could have been out of the country by now, then the pictures wouldn't matter."

"I'm not leaving anywhere! You got it?" Flynn seethed. "Those cops will die first."

"I'm going for some coffee. You keep an eye out for them, if they show and I'm not back, call my phone."

"Fine..hurry it up...I don't want to lose them for your coffee."

Rand got out of the car and walked down the street toward the gas station. Their coffee wasn't the greatest but it was better than nothing. He stepped off the curb to cross the street when he made an abrupt stop, narrowly being missed by a young woman in an old red Ford pickup truck. "Hey," he yelled shaking his fist at her. "Watch where you're going!" He continued across the street mumbling under his breath, "Stupid bitch, kick her ass if I had the time."

. . . . . . .

Julie pulled up in front of Dottie's Hair Salon. She decided to park behind in the buildings back parking lot. She pulled away from the curb and headed up the street. Pulling in and shutting off the engine, she pulled the picture out of her pocket and looked in the rear view mirror. "Okay Julie, this is it, today you become a new woman," she said to herself as she put the picture back in her pocket and got out of the truck.

She walked into Dottie's, jotted down a fake name on the sign in sheet and waited for it to be called. The smell of warm apple pie scented candles was over powered by the smell of perm lotion and hair coloring. The walls were painted in a soft yellow with large pictures of fashion models strategically placed between each beauty station. The front counter spanned the width of the salon with a half door at the end to enter the salon area. There were three bench seats lining the wall and in front of the big picture window with large green plants in pots between each bench. The table in front of the benches were strewn with beauty magazines. Julie watched out the window while she waited, her stomach feeling like butterflies floating around in it.

"Jennifer," one of the beauticians called. "Jennifer, we're ready for you."

"Oh, oh, that's me," Julie answered as she stood up and walked to the half door.

"What can we do for you today? Cut? Color? Perm?"

"Ummm, I have a picture," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo. "Can you make my hair look like this?"

"Sure, that's a great cut. Do you want the color as well?"

"Yes, I do."

"That will look fantastic on you," the beautician said as she showed her to a chair. Julie sat down and the beautician stepped on the bar in back and raised the chair about four inches higher. Julie was in front of the mirror watching, anticipating, what she would look like when it was done.

"I hope so, I'm doing this for my boyfriend, he likes this look." She smiled into the mirror while the beautician pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair.

"My name is Lisa, I'll do my best to make you look just like the picture. Beautiful family, are they related to you?"

"No, no...she's an acquaintance of my boyfriend. I don't particularly like her, she's a tramp, but she does have nice hair." Julie looked at the picture again and put her thumb over the face of the woman she wanted to emulate.

"Yeah, she does," Lisa nodded. "Okay, let me go mix the dye and I'll be right back.

. . . . . .

Flack held the door open for Jo as they entered the diner. She headed to the table in the corner, one that gave her the best view of the street. Flack sat down across from her. He picked up his menu and began to browse his breakfast options. The diner was small, still decorated in the fifty's style. Jo guessed that this wasn't a re-creation of the fifty's style, but was a continuation of it. The floor, she suspected, was at one time black and white, but now, was worn and scuffed with the black and the white now a dirty gray color. The table was clean, although scratched and worn. Small holes in the upholstered bench seats cracked a little further each time someone sat down. The music in the tabletop jukebox was definitely from the fifty's with artists like Elvis, Patsy Cline, Chuck Berry and Little Richard. She smiled as she flipped through the songs and found one that Mac liked to play on his bass.

"Coffee?" The waitress asked, standing at the end of the table.

"Oh, please, definitely coffee for both of us. Thank you." Jo said smiling at the older woman. She wondered if she had been here since opening day.

Flack looked up at the woman and handing her the menu, he ordered, "I'll have two eggs, over easy, bacon, crisp with an order of wheat toast. Thank you."

"Anything for you honey?" She asked looking at Jo.

"No thank you, just coffee."

The waitress took Jo's menu and turned to the door, waving as the next customers came in. "Have a seat, I'll be right with you," she hollered.

"So, where do we start today? The helicopter should be here around noon. That gives us some time to check out some other things," Flack said.

"I thought I would walk around town and talk to some people, see if anybody might have noticed anything they thought was odd."

"Okay, well, while you do that, I'll get the deputy, check in back at the lab and fill the car up with gas. Then we'll head over to the school, that's where the helicopter will be landing."

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she slipped a dime into the jukebox and _Suspicious Minds _began to play. "You know, Mac plays this song with the band sometimes, he's really good at it."

Flack took Jo's hands in his, "Don't worry Jo, we're going to find him."

. . . . . . .

Julie looked in the mirror, she was admiring the cut and color. It really did look like the one in the picture. She liked how it looked on her and hoped that Mac would like it too.

"You look fantastic," Lisa said. "That look is really good on you."

"Thank you, I can't wait to get back and see how Mac likes it," she said as she continued to admire herself in the mirror.

"Well, I think he'll love it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh, no...you done more than I could of ever hoped for. How much do I owe you?"

Julie paid her bill, left a nice tip and left the salon. She decided to go next store and get a new, trendy, outfit, like the one the woman in the picture wore. She thought maybe she would buy some costume jewelry to go with it.

. . . . . . .

Rand opened the car door and got in. He handed Flynn his coffee and a stale doughnut. "Well, have you seen them yet?"

"Yeah, they went into the diner a little while ago, what took you so long?"

"Morning ritual...you gotta problem with that?"

"No, I guess not."

"There they are," Flynn said pointing out the front window. "Be ready."

. . . . . .

Jo started at the end of the street and walked into each shop and asked questions. She wasn't having very much luck as most people hadn't any idea what she was talking about. Discouraged, she continued on to the next shop. She came to Dottie's Hair Salon, the same salon she was in yesterday. "Do I waste my time going in and asking them again?" She asked herself. "Just move on to the next store," she mumbled. The little alarm went off in her head, that nagging feeling like that was a bad idea. She didn't know what it was, but she felt she needed to go in and ask them again. "Maybe there are different people here today, that weren't here yesterday," she said convincing herself to listen to the little alarm blaring in her head.

Jo opened the door to the salon and stepped inside. Lisa was standing at the counter just getting ready to call the next customer when she looked up and saw her. "Hey, I know you...I mean, I don't know you, know you. But, I saw a picture of you today." The look on her face changed to one of bewilderment.

"Wait, what? You saw a picture of me? Today? Where?" Jo asked, her heart now thumping heavily in her chest.

"A lady came in a little while ago, she had a picture of someone, someone that looked an awful lot like you, said she wanted her hair cut and colored just like the lady in the picture."

"Was there anyone else in the picture?" Jo put her hands on the counter to steady herself, this was the first lead they had since Mac went missing and she was praying that it wasn't a dead end.

"Umm, come to think of it, yes. There was a young girl, dark complexion and a young man probably about twenty one.

"What was her name, where did she go, do you know what she was driving?" She asked so quickly that Lisa didn't have time to answer one question before the next one was out.

Lisa pulled the list of names up close and looked, "She said she was getting it done for her boyfriend. I think she said his name was, Mac. Here it is, her name is Jennifer Goodman, I don't know what she was driving, but I think she was going next store to look for some new clothes," she said as quickly as she could.

Jo turned and ran from the salon. She pulled her phone from her jacket and punched in Flack's number. She peered through the window of the Fashion Emporium, searching out the woman who had her cut and color.

"Hey, Jo, where are you?" Flack answered.

"Flack, listen...I'm in front of the Fashion Emporium across from the diner. I have a lead on a lady who came into the salon next store, Flack...she had my picture, she said she was getting her hair done for her boyfriend, Mac."

"What? are you kidding me? Where is she, what is she doing, is Mac with her?" He asked as he headed out of the Sheriff's office and toward his car.

"No, I don't think Mac is here, but I'm going into the store to see if I can find her. She knows where he is." Jo opened the door and started searching through all the racks of clothes. She ran into a sales girl, "Have you seen a woman in here with her hair cut like mine?"

"No, I just got here, I'm sorry," she said.

Julie opened the door to the dressing room, her arms full of different outfits. She found a couple that she really liked, although she wasn't quite sure they were 'her' style. She stepped out and was looking for the sales girl to hand her the clothes she didn't want. "Oh my God," she choked as she spotted the woman in the picture. She stepped back into the dressing room and slowly and quietly closed the door. She paced the small room, how am I gonna get out of here without her seeing me?

Jo was still scanning the store, "Is there another way out of here?"

"Yes, we have a back exit. There is a parking area back there." The sales girl pointed to the back of the store.

Julie peeked out and waited for her to turn around, as soon as she did, she opened the door and made a hasty retreat to the back exit. Jo swung around just in time to see her turn the corner.

"Hey, hey wait, stop..." Jo yelled as she went running to the back of the store. She hit the glass door pushing it open and began scanning the parking lot. She spotted the woman climbing into an old red Ford pickup and ran across the parking lot.

Julie had started the truck and began to pull away as Jo reached for the passenger door and opened it. "Stop the damn truck," Jo yelled.

Julie stomped on the brake, slamming Jo into the door. Dazed, she took a second to regain her composure. She looked up at Julie just in time to see Mac's gun aimed at her. "Get in," she yelled.

She stood there, surprised by the gun being pointed at her, not fully registering what Julie was saying to her.

"Get in or I'll shoot you right here!" she yelled.

Julie's yelling snapped Jo back to reality and she climbed into the truck. "Give me your phone," she demanded. Julie threw the phone out the window and tossed Mac's handcuffs at her, "Put them on, I want to hear them lock."

Jo fumbled with the cuffs locking the first bracelet around her wrist and working on the other, "Where's Mac? Is he alright? What have you done with him?" She asked, the questions coming in quick succession as she finally locked the other bracelet around her wrist.

"Mac is fine, he is recuperating nicely from his accident."

"Accident? What happened? How hurt is he?" Jo could hear her voice rising with each question as she tried to get her breathing to slow and her mind to focus.

Julie continued to drive out of town. "What am I going to do with you? You'll ruin everything."

"What is wrong with Mac...tell me?" She pleaded.

"Shut up...I'm trying to think, just shut up."

**So, now Misery has company. Please leave a review and let me know what your thinking. I love to hear from you all. A big thank you to all of you who review after each chapter...I love to hear from you, to know what your thinking and to know that you want me to continue. Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You all for the Awesome reviews...It is really inspiring to know that so many are still CSI NY fans and that you like what you read here. This chapter is for Cornish Pasties...without her, I don't know if I'd of finished this story. As promised, Cornish Pasties, it's up early!**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 5**

Flack pulled up outside the Fashion Emporium. He jumped out of the car and ran inside, "Jo? Jo where are you?"

"Sir, are you looking for the woman with dark hair, lots of jewelry? She was in here looking for another woman."

"Yeah, where did she go?" He asked searching around the store.

"I don't know where she went once she got outside, all I can tell you is she chased a woman out the back exit, they got into an old red Ford pickup truck and took off." The sales girl said, trying hard to remember all the details. "It was a New York license plate, I couldn't make out all of it, but I did get the first three letters BBT. I'm sorry, I don't think I'm much help."

"No...no, you did great. That's the best lead we've had," he flashed her a grateful smile and headed back out to his car. He called into the Sheriff's Office and gave them the description of the vehicle and the partial plate. "Get me that information, quick...Jo is with this woman and I have a feeling she knows where Mac is."

. . . . .

Flynn and Rand were watching as Flack paced the sidewalk by his car. They knew that something was happening but didn't know quite what.

"Do you think they found him? Where's the other one, she went into the store and I she hasn't come back out." Rand asked.

"I don't know," Flynn answered with an emphasis on each word. "Just keep your eyes open, where ever he goes, we follow."

They continued to watch as Flack continued to pace.

. . . . .

Jasper lay on his bed admiring the shiny badge, running his fingers over the numbers. He clipped it to the front of his coveralls and went to check on his prisoner. He opened the door and peaked in. He looked like he was still asleep, so he turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

"Jasper, wait," Mac pleaded with him, "Come back."

"I can't, I'm not allowed to talk to you, Julie said. I was just checking on you." He didn't turn around and look at Mac, he didn't want him to see the badge.

Mac thought he could get on Jasper's level, befriend him, get him talking and then hopefully, talk him into undoing the restraints. "Jasper, I just want to talk to you. I'm tired of laying here, I'm bored out of my mind. I just want to talk," he said.

Jasper pulled the badge off and turned to look at Mac, he walked slowly across the room and sat down in the chair next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, maybe tell me about Julie. What does she like? Where did she go to nursing school? Why did she quit, you know...just stuff?"

"Julie is my sister, she takes care of me," he answered.

"I know she takes care of you, is that why she quit school?"

"No, she didn't quit school, she got sick and had to go to a hospital for awhile," he answered again as he sat running his thumb over the badge feeling the numbers under it.

"Sick? What was wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm not smart about things like that...momma said she was sick in the head. I don't know what that means." Jasper continued to fiddle with the badge in his hands.

"It's okay Jasper, it's not important," Mac said, trying to hide the anxiety he began to feel. The uneasiness that crawled up his spine with the words 'sick in the head' made him shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jasper asked standing up to grab another blanket.

"No, I'm not cold," Mac answered as he noticed the shiny piece in his hand. "What do you have there, Jasper?"

Jasper looked at him, fear playing in his eyes now, "Nothing...I don't have nothing! I'm not suppose to talk to you," he yelled.

"Where did you find my badge, Jasper? It's okay that you have it...you can keep it," he said. Mac, seeing that he upset Jasper, tried to calm him down by letting him keep the badge. He watched as Jasper eyes lit up at being able to keep the badge and he decided to continue with the questioning. "Did you find my phone? Jasper...where's my phone?" Mac waited for an answer as Jasper stood there staring at his hands, rubbing the badge as if he was trying to start a fire. Mac, closed his eyes as the next thought bombarded his mind, a feeling of dread falling over him, "Jasper, where's my gun?"

"I don't know...I don't know," he yelled, stomping his feet on the ground. "You need to stop talking, I need to give you a shot, you need to stop talking.

Jasper reached over and picked up the needle Julie had left for him. He reached over to grab Mac's arm to shove the needle in. Mac watched as he pulled the cap off the top, "Jasper, I'm sorry, you don't have to give me that. Don't..." he begged as he tried to pull away from him. Jasper may have been slow, but he was definitely strong. Holding Mac down, he pinched his arm like Julie had shown him and shoved the needle into his arm.

"That should keep you quiet for a while, nightie, night Mac," he cooed as he watched Mac's eyes close once again. Jasper picked up his badge and went back to his own room to watch cartoons.

. . . . . . .

Julie continued her drive out of town. She began to think that this could work to her advantage. How better to know what he likes about this woman, than to have her, to watch her, to learn from her. But, how much time would she have? Was anyone else with her? "What's your name? Are you here alone?" She finally asked pointing his gun at her.

Jo watched her carefully, trying to read her. "Jo...and I'm alone," she hesitated.

"Why are you here? How did you know where he was?"

"I didn't, I still don't know where he is. I came here because this is the last place he was before he went missing," she said trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"You're not married," the question came out more as a statement than a question.

"No, not yet."

"Not ever now, he's going to love me," she said with confidence.

Jo felt a chill go up her spine as she watched Julie talk about Mac. She was clearly delusional, making Mac a part of her reality whether he wanted to be or not. "Where is Mac?" She cautiously asked again.

"Mac," she said with a smile forming on her lips, "he's being taken care of, we'll be there soon, but unfortunately you won't be seeing him."

Jo turned in her seat to look at Julie, her voice shaky she asked, "Why?"

"Look, your only coming along for one reason, otherwise I would just kill you now. There's lots of places to hide bodies out here," she threatened with evil dripping from each word.

Jo had a feeling that Julie wasn't guessing, but that she knew that from experience and that scared her.

. . . . . .

Flack paced the length of the car, waiting for any information about the truck and partial plate. He was getting impatient and he pulled his phone from his pocket, looked at the time and then shoved it back into his jacket.

Deputy Fife, pulled up beside Flack's car, and waved him over. "I found who the truck belonged too," he said.

"Belonged?" Flack said questioning the deputy.

"Yeah, seems the owner of the truck is dead, died a few years back. It hasn't had legal plates in years."

Flack, worry playing in his eyes asked, "Who? Who owned the truck? What's the address, we need to at least check it out. It's the best lead we have, hell, it's the only lead we have."

"Right, I'll go with you, you might need back-up," Deputy Fife said.

"We'll go in my car," Flack suggested. "We don't want to announce we're the police unless we have too," he said.

"Meet me back at the station, I need to fill the sheriff in and then we'll head out," Deputy Fife said.

. . . . . .

Flynn watched as Flack followed the deputy back to the station. He was hoping that the whole police force wasn't being called in to find this cop. But, then again, in a town this small, how big could the police force be? It wouldn't be impossible to get the pictures back, but it would make things a lot more messy.

"Flynn, what are we going to do if they call in more cops?" Rand asked rubbing his hands through his hair.

"We wait, we bide our time and if we have too, we kill them. I'm not going back to prison," he said through gritted teeth.

He took the last drag off his cigarette and tossed it out the window as Flack and the deputy pulled away from the curb. "Don't follow to close," Rand said. "We don't want them to suspect we're following them."

"I know, I know!" Flynn snapped.

. . . . . .

Julie pulled onto the long winding drive to the farm house. Jo looked around, taking in everything she could. She knew that knowing her surroundings might be the difference between living and dying. She spotted the large barn behind the house. Tracks in the snow from what looked like a snowmobile, and a line of trees about a quarter mile behind the barn with what looked like a field with scarecrows behind them. Then there was the large farmhouse itself. It was a three-story home with peeling white paint. The porch spanned the front of the house. There was a couple of hanging pots sitting on the bannister with dead flowers being weighed down by the snow that covered them. The front curtains drawn together, closing the world out. The house looked like something from a horror movie, one that Jo thought wasn't far from the truth.

Julie pulled the truck into the barn and cut the engine. She sat there tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, contemplating what to do with her. "I can't very well leave you out here," she mumbled to herself.

Jo looked at Julie, amazed that she would even consider leaving her out here in the cold barn. She wanted to see Mac, see that he was alive and well. She needed to see for herself. She also knew that being left in the barn in these temperatures would surely be the death of her. "Julie, you can't leave me out here, it's too cold. I would never survive the night in these temperatures."

"Shut up," Julie said opening the door and jumping from the truck. Coming around the other side, she opened the door and yanked Jo out by the arm. She turned her to the door and pushed her forward, "Let's go," she demanded. They walked slowly through the barn doors and headed to the back of the farm house. Julie opened the door to find Jasper waiting on the other side.

"Did you bring my chocolate ice cream?" Jasper asked as he stood waiting for Julie. A look of confusion played in his face when he saw her, "Who's this?"

"This is Jo, the woman in the picture," Julie said. "She's going to be staying with us for a little bit, but don't you tell Mac...you hear me?" She said pointing her finger at him.

"I won't tell him, Julie, I promise." Jasper stood watching Jo, forgetting all about the chocolate ice cream. "She's pretty," he said reaching up and touching her hair.

Jo pulled away from him as Julie watched on. "Tell you what Jasper, when I get what I need from Jo, I'll let you have her," she said winking at him.

"Really? I can have her?" He asked clapping his hands with a smile from ear to ear.

Jo stood there, her stomach turning with the thought of Jasper touching her and God knows what else he would do. She didn't want to think about it, she needed to focus on finding Mac and finding away out of this. Finally mustering up the courage, she asked, "Where is Mac? Is he okay?"

Jasper looked at Julie, watching to see if it was okay for him to answer her. She looked so sad, it made him feel sad. "He's fine, I promise. He's sleeping again," he stammered.

Julie shot Jasper a look, "Again? You mean he woke up? Jasper, what happened?"

Jo turned to him, her face pleading with him to answer, but afraid to hear at the same time. "Is he alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"He woke up when I checked on him, he wanted to talk. I told him I wasn't allowed, but he begged me too. I gave him a shot, just like you showed me," he said watching his feet so as not to look at Jo.

"How long ago did you give him that shot?" Julie asked.

"Julie, where is Jo going to stay? Can she stay in my room?" Jasper asked, ignoring her question and reaching out to touch Jo's arm.

"Jasper!" She yelled, "I asked you a question...how long ago did you give him that shot?"

Jasper closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, scrunching his nose he said, "The numbers on the clock said 1-3-0."

Julie looked at the time, it was 3:30, "He should stay asleep for a little while longer, gives me time to take care of you," she said pushing Jo up against the wall.

Jo hit the wall with a thud, her head hitting a small wooden rack with keys hanging on it. She glared back at her, "You won't get away with this...I lied, I didn't come here alone."

Julie turned her back to Jo hiding her anger. Before Jo could say another word, Julie turned, her fingers curled into a fist. She punched Jo, hitting her high on the cheekbone. Jo's head swung back again, all she could hear was the jingling of keys. She immediately saw a burst of star shaped lights dancing in her eyes just before it all went black. "Anyone comes here looking for you or Mac and I'll kill you both." she mumbled as she watched Jo fall to the floor.

"Julie, why did you hit her? You made her bleed, she's bleeding. She needs a band-aid." Jasper yelled frantically, reaching for a napkin to wipe the blood that trickled down her beautiful face. He gently dabbed at the blood and held the napkin there waiting for Julie to help him.

"Pick her up, take her to your room and lay her on the bed." Julie ordered. "I'll be there in a minute with the first aid kit...I want to look in on Mac first."

Jasper picked Jo up and took her to his room. He laid her on the bed and watched her, watched as her chest slowly rose up and down. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, he felt a tingling in him as his fingers caressed her soft skin. Jasper couldn't help himself, his curiosity was getting the better of him and he liked the feelings he was getting when he touched her. He couldn't quite understand what was happening but he had seen enough television to know what to do. He reached down and pulled her shirt up revealing her soft, smooth, beautifully tanned skin. Sliding his hand up under her shirt his hand rested just at the edge of her bra. He was just wiggling his fingers up under the wire when he noticed Jo starting to stir.

. . . . . . .

Julie opened the door to Mac's room. He lay there still asleep, his features so peaceful. He was so handsome, she just wanted to be loved by him. She sat on the side of his bed, watching him as he slept. She ran her hand up over his chest, feeling his strong muscles. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to make love to him. "Tonight my love, we will make love tonight," she whispered near his ear before she turned and kissed him, feeling his soft lips on hers.

She got up from his bed and went into the bathroom for the first aid kit. She looked in the mirror and was almost shocked at her appearance. She had almost forgotten about what she was doing in town this morning, so much had happened since then. She had just started running her fingers through her hair when she heard Jo yell.

**I know, I know...how could you leave it there? Because I want you to come back tomorrow to find out what happens next. If you thought Julie was a psycho before, she's really going to surprise you with what is coming up in the next few chapters. (tease, tease) Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here we go! Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows...I love it! **

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 6**

Flack and Deputy Fife were finally heading out of town. Deputy Fife wasn't quite sure which road led up to the house they were looking for, a lot of the dirt roads weren't marked. Some were drives, some were logging roads and some were hiking trails. They would have to keep searching until they found the right one. "I'm sorry Detective Flack, the GPS doesn't always work out here. We'll get to the right area, I just can't guarantee we'll get the right road. We may have to check a few of them," Deputy Fife explained.

"I'll check them all if I have too...I will find them," Flack said, determined that he would not let his friends down.

They continued to drive farther out of town not noticing the car keeping a small distance behind them.

. . . . . . . .

Jo could feel the roughness of Jasper's hands sliding up her body, stopping just under her bra. She felt his fingers pushing up and under the wire, pinching her skin in the process. As her mind registered what was happening, her eyes shot opened, "No...get your hands off of me," she yelled.

Jasper, startled, pulled his hand out from under her shirt. He jumped up from the bed and stood over her, pouting. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to touch them, your so soft and smooth and pretty," he stuttered.

Jo, scooted herself up higher on the bed and pushed herself into the headboard, trying to put more distance between herself and Jasper. "Please, Jasper, you need to let me out of here. I can protect you if you let us go, but if you don't...,"

Jo didn't get to finish her sentence as the door flew open and Julie stormed in. "If you don't, what?" She asked. "Jasper, don't you listen to anything she says, I'm the only one who cares about you. You know that, right? She's only going to try and trick you...you listen to her and we will be separated...we'll go to jail. Do you want that?"

"No Julie, no...don't let her put me in jail," he whined, backing away from the bed and hiding behind her. "I just wanted to play with her," he whined some more.

"There will be time for that in a bit, right now I need to take care of that cut and find out a few things from her first. You go watch some television in my room," she said as she guided him out of the room and closed the door. Julie turned to Jo, who was still sitting high up on the bed, and motioned for her to sit at the side of the bed, by patting the edge of the mattress.

Jo, slowly moved to the side of the bed, but her thoughts were coming at a mile a minute. She was trying to think, she needed to think of a way to get out of here. Being in here alone with Julie was probably her best chance.

Julie opened the first aid box and pulled out an alcohol packet, tearing it opened she waited for Jo to move closer. Jo was moving slowly, Julie was getting impatient, she wanted to get ready for Mac. She didn't want to be wasting her time in here with her. Julie grabbed Jo by the hair and pulled her to the edge, "Hurry up already," she said through gritted teeth.

Jo, pulled her head away as Julie let go of her hair. She sat at the side of the bed, her mind still reeling, she needed to act, quickly. Julie reached down and grabbed her chin, squeezing, she pulled her face up to look at her. She wiped away the trickle of blood from Jo's cheek with the alcohol swab. Jo, pulled away, as the stinging from the wound, made her eyes water. As Jo pulled away, she brought her hands up to touch the tender spot on her cheek. It was then she realized her hands were still cuffed, that was going to make things difficult. She had to think of a way to get her to take them off. "Julie? I need to use the bathroom," she said, almost pleading.

"In good time, first, I want to know a few things about Mac, and your going to tell me," she said backing up and grabbing the chair behind her. She swung the chair around backwards and straddled the seat, resting her hands on the carved wooden back. She eyed Jo carefully, "What's Macs favorite meal?" She asked.

Jo sat staring at her, she was sure the disbelief she felt was playing on the features of her face. Trying hard not to antagonize her anymore, she decided to just answer the questions, maybe she could get her to let her guard down and give her the opportunity to get Mac and get away. She thought about it a minute and decided that if she couldn't get away, she wanted Mac to know she was here, "His favorite meal? Umm...a cheeseburger and a light beer," she offered.

Julie eyed Jo with skepticism, "He doesn't seem like a cheeseburger and light beer kinda guy," she mused.

"Well, he is," Jo shot back.

"What's his favorite music?"

"He likes all kinds of music, but I guess Jazz would be his favorite."

"I can see him liking Jazz music...what kind of lover is he?"

Jo was taken aback by the question, "What kind of question is that?" She asked trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"One I want an answer to. Is he a gentle lover? Does he like it kinky? Does he like to dominate or be dominated? What kind of lover...is...he?" she asked again with emphasis on the last three words.

"He...he is the best kind of lover, when who he is making love to, is the one he's in love with," she answered fighting back the tears.

Julie shot up out of the chair, shoving it aside, as she barreled toward Jo yelling, "He does not love you, I will be the one making love to him tonight...YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM AGAIN!"

As Julie stood up and tossed the chair aside, Jo stood up to meet her wrath. Julie stopped a few feet in front of her, digging in her pocket for the handcuff key, she motioned for Jo to lift her hands. "I will show you who he loves, but for now, you need to stay put. Get on the bed and lock the cuff around the bed post," she ordered.

Jo stood still, she did not want to be cuffed to the bed, nor did she want to be left alone with Jasper. Julie unlocked one of the cuffs and shoved her toward the bed. Jo, in one quick movement, grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and swung it around, hitting Julie on the side of the head. She stumbled backwards, falling over the chair that laid sideways on the floor, landing with a thud. Jo, watched as Julie hit the floor, she was out cold, but for how long she couldn't be sure. She was sure that she needed to find Mac and get out of there.

Jo, looked around for the key to the handcuffs, she realized it must have went flying when she hit Julie, but where? She knew she didn't have time to search for it. Forgetting about locating the key, she slowly opened the door, sticking her head out, she looked back and forth, no sign of Jasper. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Moving up the hall to the next door, she put her ear up against it. She could hear the television playing, the volume was up pretty loud, but she could hear Jasper laughing over the explosion of noise coming from the program he was watching. She continued to the last door at the end of the hall. She tried the door knob, slowly turning it, "damn it," she mumbled as she found it locked. Looking down the hall to make sure no one was coming, she searched the little table outside the door for a key and found nothing. She reached above the door jam and slid her hand across it, the key slid over the edge and fell to the floor. Smiling she reached down, picked it up and put it in the lock. She opened the door slowly, almost afraid that he wouldn't be there, she stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh God, Mac.." she whispered as she saw him laying there, bound to the bed, asleep. She quickly moved across the floor and started to untie the restraints. "Mac, can you hear me?" She whispered. "Mac, please, open your eyes," she pleaded.

Mac could hear her voice, he didn't know if it was real or a trick, was it really Jo or was it Julie? He was confused, tired, sore, he wanted the voice to be Jo's. He struggled to open his eyes, to see who it was that was calling to him. His eyelids felt like cement blocks, no matter how hard he tried, they were just too heavy. He could hear her, he was trying to get to her...trying to make his way out of the tunnel and back to reality.

Jo watched as Mac's eyelids started to flutter. "Mac, Mac please, open your eyes. We have to get out of here. Mac, please," she begged again. She was relieved when his eyes fluttered open and he seemed to look at her. She wasn't sure if it was registering with him that it was really her.

His mouth was dry as he tried to speak, "Jo?"

"Yes Mac, it's me...come on Mac, I need you to wake up...can you do that, Mac?" she asked again grabbing the bottle of water from the table and opening it.

Mac struggled to keep his eyes open. "Jo, how did you..." he tried to continue, but couldn't. Jo helped him sit up on the side of the bed and held the water bottle as he tried to drink from it. It took Mac a few minutes, but he was finally starting to come around.

"Can you sit there while I find your clothes?" She asked.

He nodded his head as he tried to balance on the bed. "They're hanging on the bathroom door," he whispered. His words coming out hoarse as his throat was still dry, he took another drink from the bottle before dropping it on the floor. The noise from it hitting the floor made Jo jump and she turned, getting back to him just as he was grabbing for the chair to stand up. "Mac, let me help you," she whispered.

"Where's Julie," he asked fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"She's in Jasper's room, I hit her with a lamp."

"You hit her with a lamp?" He asked with an impish grin and then his face turned serious again, "How did you get here?"

"Mac, do you want to play 20 questions or do you want to get the hell out of here?" she quipped.

Mac gave her his typical, raised-eyebrow-this-isn't-over-yet look as he continued to work at his clothes. Jo continued to help him get dressed, "We need to hurry, let me help you with the shoes," she said.

Mac sat on the side of the bed and let Jo handle the socks and shoes. He was feeling pretty dizzy and needed to close his eyes to keep the room from it's continued spinning. Jo finished with the first shoe and started with the other, "Oh Mac, what happened to your foot? We have to put a shoe on that," she said looking at him with a sympathetic face. "We'll just put the shoe on and leave it loose, but we'll have to be careful with it," she said trying to reassure him with a confident tone.

Mac watched as her face went from one emotion to the next, changing as fast as the room was spinning, he was finding it hard to focus, to keep his eyes opened. He knew he needed to, but it was just so hard. Jo, standing in front of him now, pulling him up, she threw his arm around her neck and held his hand with hers. She wrapped her other around his waist and guided him toward the door. Opening it, she peaked out to see if the hall was clear, as far as she could see, it was. Mac was trying to move with her, but his legs weren't cooperating, they felt like jelly, giving way with each step. Jo used the wall to help keep him up as they made there way to the kitchen. Mac was coming around a little more with each step. "What are we going to do when we get outside," Mac asked? "It's too cold to try and make it on foot, especially in this condition. Jo, you need to leave me and go for help."

"Are you crazy?" she whispered harshly. "I'm not leaving you here with this crazy bitch. Do you have any idea what she was planning to do?"

Mac stopped to rest a moment, he turned to look at her, "I do know, but I also know that I'm in no condition to walk out of here...our best hope is for me to hide and for you to go get help."

"Mac Taylor, I am not leaving you here, now stop arguing with me about this and let's get out of here before she wakes up," Jo demanded.

They continued creeping through the house, making their way to the back door, when Jo spotted the key rack on the wall. "There is a truck in the barn and the keys are on that rack, we have to make it to that barn," she said trying to convince him that she knew what she was doing.

Mac wanted her out of this house and he knew she wouldn't leave without him. He held on to her a little tighter, swallowed down the nausea that kept wanting to over take him, and tried to focus on escaping this place instead of on the room spinning around him.

Jo grabbed the keys off the rack, she heard someone coming down the hall behind them. "Mac, we have to hurry, someones coming," she said as she reached for the door, trying to get it unlocked. She couldn't hold him and get the door too. She had to let him go, "Are you okay to just stand there while I open the door?" she asked as she pulled her arm out from around his waist.

"I'm good," he said "I'll manage." She let him go and he wavered, falling into the wall, he put his hand up to let her know he was okay and to continue with the door. He held on to the wall, trying to keep himself from falling to the floor. He could hear someone getting closer, he heard the door open and then Jo grabbing hold of him again. She swung the door open and they were stopped dead in their tracks as the angry figure stood in the doorway with a gun pointed right at them.

. . . . . . .

Flack and Deputy Fife had been searching road after road, hoping to find the right one before it was to late. The sun was shining, but it felt like the temperature was dropping. Not knowing where Mac and Jo were, was killing him. He felt this overwhelming need to drive faster, to search harder, it was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach...he didn't know how he knew they were in immense danger, he just knew. "How can you have so many roads out here and not know where they go," he asked in frustration.

"It's not the roads we don't know, it's the trails and drives, we don't always know. Unfortunately, hikers and hunters will make a new trail to make it easier to get access to the woods, we can't possibly control that, especially if it's on private property. Some of the land owners allow them to. Used to be able to tell drives from trails by the mailboxes. That changed a couple years ago when a mail delivery truck was hit and the mailman died. Now every one out here has a post office box and has to come to town to get their mail."

Flack continued to scan the road for anything that resembled a driveway, path, any sign of life out here. Finally, he spotted what looked like tracks coming out of a hillside, they slowed to take a look. "Could this be it?" He asked the deputy with anticipation of a 'yes'.

"Could be it...we'll check it out," the deputy said, turning on to the road slipping a bit, "we'll have to take it slow though, it's pretty slippery out here."

"Fine, just don't get us stuck," Flack shot back.

. . . . . . . .

Flynn and Rand continued to follow the deputy and Flack. Flynn slowed the vehicle when he saw the deputy's car turn up a winding road. He could only guess that it was the drive to, what they all hoped was the house, where that damn cop and his evidence were. "Do you think this is it?" He asked.

Rand surveyed the area, not wanting to get to close to the cops that just turned up that road. "I think we should pull off down here and hike in, we don't want to chance them spotting us or sliding off the side of the road and getting stuck," he said.

"But, what if that's not it? They turn around and come back down they'll spot us then," Flynn said pointing up the road.

"I have a feeling this is it," Rand answered him back, his answer sounding quite confident. He pointed across the road at a large tree. The snow had begun to melt from the branches, uncovering the broken branches and missing bark from the trunk, "Looks like something hit that tree there, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," Flynn said as he pulled onto the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Let's get this show on the road."

They got out of the car, tucking guns into the waist of their jeans. Flynn pulled his stringy black hair back and put a rubber band around it, before putting a dirty hat on. Rand, wearing a camo jacket, zipped it up to hide the gun in his jeans. They headed up the drive, being careful to stay at the side, they didn't want to be seen before they were ready to be seen.

**Hope you liked this chapter and I left you wanting more...next chapter up tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I knew you would try and head for the barn," Julie seethed, as Mac and Jo stood in stunned silence at seeing her there. Waving her hand, she motioned for them to back up as she stepped into the kitchen and slammed the door closed, once again locking it and putting the key in her pocket.

Mac stared at Julie, surprised at how much she changed her appearance to look like Jo. He wished he had insisted more that Jo leave him there, he should of made her get out while she had the chance.

Jo's arm was still around Mac's waist. She continued to hold him up, keeping him steady, when he slipped out from her arm and stepped in front of her. He needed to keep between her and Julie. They continued to back up into the kitchen, when Mac felt Jo being pulled away from him from behind. Jo let out a gasp as she felt Jasper's hands grab a hold of her waist and pull her to him. Mac turned to grab for her when he felt the muzzle of the gun in the middle of his back. "I would suggest you stay right there, Mac," Julie said through gritted teeth. "One more move and Jasper will snap her pretty little neck."

Mac had no choice but to stop, he knew that Jasper would do what ever Julie said. He was frozen in place as he watched Jo struggle against Jasper's grip. The more she struggled the harder Jasper held on.

"Julie," Mac said, turning to face her, "let us go."

"Oh, I don't think so Mac, I've gone through to much to let you go now," she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"If you think making yourself look like Jo changes anything, you really are out of your mind," he said glaring at her.

Jasper continued to hold on to Jo. She began to struggle again as Julie's expression changed with Mac's words, to an almost unrecognizable fury. "Jasper, let me go," she cried, trying to pull away. Mac turned to Jo when he heard her cry out.

"Knock it off," Julie yelled, grabbing Mac by the arm and pulling him back to her. She shoved the gun deeper into his back, causing him to let out a groan of his own, "Knock it off or I'll kill him right now."

Jo stopped struggling, she had hoped that Jasper would loosen his grip on her arms. "Jasper, please, your hurting me," she said as she watched Mac, both helpless to do anything at the moment.

"Jasper," Mac called, "Policemen don't hurt people, they help them."

"Unless they're people who will take you away from here," Julie added, shoving the gun deeper into Mac's back. "So, take your her to the fruit cellar and lock her up...Now!"

"Julie, I want to take her to my room," Jasper whined.

"She needs to be punished first, Jasper...she broke the rules. You will have her back in a little while, when she's calmed down and some of the fight has been taken from her. She'll be more willing to cooperate then," she explained.

Jasper listened as Julie explained, "Oh, okay...yeah, she'll cooperate better after her punishment...," he repeated turning Jo toward the basement and pushing her to the door.

"Jasper, don't listen to her," Mac yelled. Forgetting about the gun in his back, he lunged at Jasper. He barely made it to him before Julie lifted the gun and hit him. He fell to his knee's as Jasper swung Jo around to see what was happening, Mac was on the floor. He reached out to Jo, as his world went dark once again.

"Mac," Jo yelled, ignoring the pain as she struggled to pull away from Jasper's grip. "Let me go! Mac? Mac?" she continued to yell as Jasper picked her up and moved toward the basement once again. Jo continued to struggle as Jasper maneuvered his way down the steps, using the wall to slide down so he didn't fall. He carried her through the dark basement and opened the fruit cellar door. Pushing her in to the little room and up against some wooden shelves. He pushed the door closed and locked it. Jo moved toward the door pounding on it with her fists, "Jasper, let me out of here, please, don't leave me down here."

"I'll be back for you in a little while, when you've learned your lesson," he scolded. "Now, the longer you scream and cry the longer you stay in there," he warned again.

The fruit cellar was long and narrow. It was dark, damp, and cold. There was a dirt floor under her, with wooden shelves lining the walls, filled with canned goods. Jo stood there, leaning her head onto the door, she weakly hit it with her fist in frustration. "God help us...please!" she prayed.

. . . . . . . .

As Jasper made his way back up the basement stairs, he could hear Julie mumbling to Mac about his behavior. He could tell she had had enough, it was time to make him disappear, just like the last ones. He opened the basement door and walked over and grabbed his coat off the back of the kitchen chair and waited for Julie to tell him what to do next.

"Which way is Mac going to die?" Jasper finally asked as he stood waiting at the back door.

"I think...I know exactly how Mac is going to die...a slow and agonizing death. I want him to have plenty of time to think about you being with _her," _she seethed, tilting her head toward the basement, "as well as what he gave up with me." She said grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back to cuff with the other.

Julie ran her fingers up the side of his face, she really did want him, she thought to herself how good it could have been, how good it would of felt to be in his arms. She had to snap herself out of it, he couldn't be trusted, he wanted _her_ and no one else. "Jasper, help me get him up, we'll drag him to the barn," she said as she looped her arm through his.

Jasper helped Julie pick Mac up. They opened the back door and drug him out to the barn, dropping him in a pile of hay on the cold barn floor. Mac lay unconscious, as Julie and Jasper prepared the wood for Mac's ultimate punishment. Laying out a ten foot post, Jasper crossed it with a five foot post, making what looked like a cross. He measured, cut and fit the two pieces together making it sturdy enough to hold Mac. Once the cross was made, Jasper moved Mac, centering him in the middle of the connecting pieces. Julie removed the cuffs and had spread his arms the length of the wood. She began to tie his wrist to the round post, "Jasper, while I finish this, go prepare the ground in the field, make sure it's deep enough, we don't want our Scarecrow to fall over," she said.

Mac began to stir, he could feel his hands being bound to something hard. He knew he was laying up against something round and extremely uncomfortable, pushing into his back. His head, balancing on the piece of wood under him. He opened his eyes to find Julie wrapping rope around his arms, holding him to something, but he didn't know what. He tried to move his hands, only to find them bound to the same hard material. "Julie, what are you doing? Where are we?" he asked, moving his head back and forth, trying to see what she was tying him too.

"You should of just loved me, Mac! You never gave us a chance," she said sadly.

"Julie...don't do this...untie me," Mac demanded as he continued to pull on the ropes that bound his wrists. Julie moved to tie Mac's feet to the bottom of the pole and he continued to struggle to get free. "Julie...stop this...you need help," he continued to plead with her.

"Mac, there is no use in begging, Jo will be with Jasper now, they will have babies and in time she will forget about you and love him...like you should of done with me," she said, "We could have been good together." She finished tying him to the wood just as Jasper opened the back door of the barn. A cold blast of air hit Mac as he watched Jasper enter the barn with a shovel in hand. He watched Jasper, his mind racing, wondering what Jasper had been doing out there, what were they planning, what were they going to do to him? "Jasper, don't let her do this...," he yelled. Julie stepped in front of Mac and placed a piece of duct tape over his mouth, silencing him.

Jasper pulled the tractor out and parked it in front of Mac. He and Julie fished some heavy straps around the pole and Mac, before turning him to face away from it. They tipped the cross like structure over, leaning it on the back of the tractor. Mac, eyes wide and afraid of what these two had planned for him, continued to struggle against the ropes. He continued to turn his head, from one side to the other, keeping his eyes on Julie, pleading to her with his eyes. Julie continued on with what she was doing, not looking at him, ignoring the muffled yells from under the tape. Julie climbed up onto the tractor as Jasper opened the barn door. As she drove through, he jumped up on to the side step, holding on the seat with one hand and his shovel in the other.

"Did you dig the hole deep enough?" Julie asked.

"The ground is still frozen, I used a hole we dug before and just made it deeper...," he answered rubbing his hands trying to warm them up.

About ten minutes later, out in the corn field, with all the brown stalks from last years harvest, sticking up through the snow, the tractor stopped. Mac's heart sank again for what had to of been the hundredth time that day. He was trembling, although he didn't know if it was from the cold or the fear that he was feeling. Jasper jumped down off the tractor and began undoing the strap, freeing the wooden structure from it's resting place. Julie helped Jasper lift it into place. Mac could feel the pole being lowered into a hole as the corn field came into view. He gasped, as he looked around the field and saw five other poles, just like the one he was on. He couldn't see faces, he couldn't tell if they were real or not, but he had a sinking feeling, that he was not the first person Julie did this too. Mac was brought back to his own situation when he heard Julie, "Take the tractor back to the barn and then wait for me in the house. When I get there, we'll see if Jo is ready to cooperate yet."

"Okay Julie, I'll wait in the house," Jasper answered as he turned and climbed back up on to the tractor. He turned and looked at Mac, "Bye Mac, it was nice knowing you," he said waving as he drove back toward the barn.

Mac continued to mumble under the tape as he continued to struggle with the ropes. Struggling was causing the skin around his wrist to become raw and they started to bleed, saturating the ropes. "Mac, do you know what a scarecrow is used for?" Julie asked standing before him, watching him struggle. "Do you know that crows are vicious birds that will eat just about anything, even human flesh, especially in the winter when food is scarce? Picking and Scavenging," She laughed.

Mac, furrowed his brow, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to leave him out here to die, if not by freezing, then by being gorged to death by crows. He watched her in horror as she pulled a pocket knife out and flipped it open. Moving closer to him, she lifted his pant leg and swiftly slashed at his ankle, blood dripped down his foot and began to pool on the frozen ground below him.

"Do you know that some animals can smell blood from a mile away?" She said with an evil glare as she traced the knife up his pant leg and under his t-shirt. She nicked his skin with the blade causing blood to seep through his shirt. She pulled the knife away from him and smiled, "And, just in case that doesn't do it, you slowly bleeding to death will work." She turned and pointed at one of the other poles and laughed, "That one lasted about four days."

He watched as she turned to leave, as he mumbled again under the tape. Julie stopped, turned back to him one last time and shoved the knife into his side. Mac, breath catching in his throat, eyes watering, stared down at her. He could feel his shirt, warm with his blood against his cold body. Julie pulled a black hood out of her back pocket, stretched up and placed it over his head. "Don't want you to see what's coming ahead of time," she growled then she turned away, and headed back toward the house.

Mac, could feel the blood, draining from him, the cold sinking in, the life flowing out. He thought maybe dying of hypothermia or blood loss had to be better than being eaten alive by crows or wild animals. As he continued to digest the severity of his position, he was stopped mid thought, as the howling at the edge of the woods sent chills up his spine. He knew then that his chances of survival were dwindling with each passing minute. He prayed that Jo would find away to get out of that house and away from Jasper and Julie.

. . . . . .

Flack and the deputy had pulled up to the front of the house. They both looked around, Flack being the first to speak, "Kinda looks a little Norman Batesish, don't you think?"

Deputy Fife looked at him, shaking his head and grinning he said, "Let's go."

Flack laughed back as they opened the car door and stepped out onto the snow covered driveway. The sun was just starting to go down taking the temperature down with it. Flack felt for his gun and unsnapped it, just in case. This place gave him the creeps. Deputy Fife, grabbed his hat off the seat and fixed it on his head before checking his gun. "Look, this place gives me the creeps," Flack said, "You knock on the front door, I'm going to have a look around back."

"Fine, chicken...it's just a farmhouse," the deputy quipped. He made his way up onto the porch and watched as Flack headed around the back of the house. Once he was out of sight he stepped up to the door and knocked. He waited a few seconds and then knocked again. Flack had headed around the back, he stopped and looked out at the barn, debated with himself about it, and decided to continue to the back porch.

The front door opened, Jasper was standing in the doorway, "Hello?" has asked, trying to hide his nervous tone.

"Hi, I'm Deputy Fife, I'm out here looking for a missing person. May I come in and have a talk with you?" He asked while moving closer to Jasper and the opened door. He was waiting to be shown in.

"Ummm, I don't think my sister would like me letting someone in the house when she's not here," Jasper answered, fear starting to show on his face as well as in his voice.

"It's okay, I just need to know if you've seen this man," Deputy Fife asked, pulling out a picture of Mac and handing it to him.

Flack was coming around the porch when he saw Julie coming out of the barn. He backed up a little bit and stepped behind a bush that was beside the house. She had something in her hand that she was wiping off. Once it was clean she slipped it and the napkin into her pocket and started up the back steps to the house. Flack stepped out from behind the bush and started around the back steps when he heard the back door close. He had that eerie feeling again, something just wasn't right about this place. He stepped over to the door and peered in the window, he could see all the way into the front of the house. He could see Deputy Fife, a large man and a woman who had a striking resemblance to Jo. He watched as the Deputy put the picture of Mac back in his pocket, shook the lady's hand and headed to the door. Tipping his hat to them, he turned and headed back down the steps. The Deputy got back in the car and waited a few minutes, pretending to make a call on his car radio. His phone rang and he picked it up, he could see Julie watching him from the front window. "Flack, I think this is the house we're looking for," he said before Flack could say anything.

"I think your right, this girl looks a lot like Jo, don't you think?"

"I do, how do you want to play this?"

"I'm going to go check out the barn, see if the truck is there. You go ahead and pull up past the house as if your looking for a place to turn around, I'll meet you in the back."

"She's watching me."

Flack became quiet, he had to think a minute. "Flack?" The deputy inquired.

"Yeah, I'm here...I'm thinking," he said.

"Think faster, I can't keep sitting here, she'll get suspicious," he said and then hung up the phone.

The deputy started the car and began to creep along the driveway past the house, looking for a place to turn around. Flack had already made his way to the barn and was looking inside. He spotted the red Ford pick-up. He moved in to get a closer look when he spotted the handcuffs on the ground next to a roll of duct tape. There was a small trace of blood on some hay next to a pile of rope laying on the ground. "I'm not liking this," he said. He dialed the deputy's phone, "I'm almost positive Mac and Jo are here. Turn around go down the drive a little ways and park the car. I'm going in the back door to look around." he said as he watched the deputy turn around and head down the drive.

"Then what?" He asked, "How long do you want me to wait?"

"Give me ten minutes, you don't hear from me, call for back-up."

"Okay, ten minutes Flack, not a minute more," he said and then flipped his phone shut.

. . . . . .

"He's leaving," Jasper yelled to Julie, who was pacing in the kitchen.

"Good, now go check on your girlfriend."

"What do you want me to do...can I bring Jo up to my room now?" He asked, hopeful that she would say yes. He stood there grinning, thinking about how he wanted to touch her, he began to get that funny tingling in his pants, the rosy red face giving him away.

"Jasper!" Julie chided, "Not now, I said you could after dinner."

Jasper hung his head, making his way to the basement door. He closed it behind him as he made his way down the steps to see his girl.

. . . . . . .

Flack made his way back to the house, slowly he climbed the porch steps, keeping close to the house and out of view of the window. He could faintly hear someone in the kitchen, he had no choice but to wait there and listen. He could barely hear the conversation, but he was sure he heard Jo's name. He caught a glimpse of Jasper opening a door and then disappearing behind it. He assumed it was a basement and wondered if that's where they were keeping her. He stood there, looking around the area, wondering if Mac was with Jo, also. A noise had brought his attention back to the woman in the kitchen. She was moving to the window. Flack quickly dropped down, out of sight, and scooted along the porch wall and back down the steps. He made his way around the side of the house. He quickly pulled his phone out and sent a text to Deputy Fife... "I'm looking for a way in...give me a few more minutes."

Deputy Fife's phone buzzed and he quickly read the message, "Gotcha...5 extra minutes...that's it! Then I'm calling for back-up," he text back. The deputy put the phone back in his pocket when movement in the side mirror caught his attention. He stayed still, his hand resting on his gun, as he watched a man walk up the drive beside his car.

Rand knocked on the window, getting the deputy's attention. Deputy Fife turned to look up at him as he rolled down the window of his car. "What are you doing up here?" The deputy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rand said hands crossed in front of him.

"That's none of your business, now you need to just turn around and go back the way you came."

"I don't think so," Rand answered just as Flynn opened the passenger door. Deputy Fife turned to see Flynn pointing a gun at him. His hand still on his own gun, he brought it up quickly, hitting Flynn's hand with it. Rand reached through the window and grabbed the deputy, yanking him back as Flynn swung, hitting him in the temple with the the gun. The deputy slumped sideways, up against the drivers door. He looked like he was sleeping, but Flynn was sure he hit him hard enough to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! I want to thank my daughter for helping me with this chapter. It was she who gave me the idea for Mac's dilemma and for what's to come in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 8**

Jo was leaning up against the door of the fruit cellar. She didn't dare sit down on the damp, dirty floor. God only knew what was crawling around down there. She thought the safest place was nearest the door. She swatted away, what she thought were spiders, when she felt something on her. She wasn't sure if they were spiders or just her imagination running wild in the dark. Worrying about spiders was a welcomed change to worrying about Mac. What was Julie doing to him? She couldn't stand thinking about her touching him. Mac was a proud man, something like this would break him. She didn't think he would ever be able to over come that kind of humiliation...if that's what she was doing at all. She didn't dare let her thoughts go there, she didn't think she would be able to survive losing him. "Stop it Jo, stop thinking like that," she mumbled to herself, "Mac's strong, he'll find away to get out of this."

Jo turned and began to pound on the cellar door, "Jasper! Let me out of here!" She yelled in frustration. "I want out, Now...Please, let me out!"

Jo, startled, jumped back when she heard the door lock click and the door creak open. Jasper stood there grinning at her, licking his lips, watching her as if he was a wild animal and she was his next meal. He stepped into the room with her, she backed up as far as she could go, hitting the wood shelves behind her. Jasper had her pinned up against the shelves, his body pushing up against hers as he held on to a shelf with one hand and pulled Jo closer to him with the other. "Jasper...please, let me out of here," she begged. She wanted to fight back, she didn't want him touching her, but she also knew she had to play this right. She couldn't fight him off without a weapon. She had to bide her time .

Jasper leaned in and smelled her hair. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she cringed. She could feel his eyes on her, looking down at her breasts, his hand clumsily rubbing her back. Jo grabbed the shelf behind her to keep him from pushing her further into it, her fingers sliding against the cans. She wrapped her fingers around one of the bigger cans and waited for her opportunity. "Jasper, wait...isn't there someplace we can do this that's just a little more comfortable?" She whispered, moving her other hand sliding up his side and resting it on his chest.

Jasper, stunned, backed up a step, "What?"

"I think we would be more comfortable upstairs in your room."

Jasper, eyed her suspiciously, "No, Julie said we have to wait until after dinner, I'm only suppose to check on you."

"Please Jasper, don't leave me down here, I don't like it in here," she said waiting for the right moment.

Jasper turned his head to look back at the stairs, he wondered how mad Julie would be if he brought her up now, instead of after dinner. He didn't like that she was down here alone and scared. He wanted to be closer to her. He decided to let her out and take his chances with Julie. He turned back to Jo, just as he saw her hand coming down.

She waited for him to turn back to her. Just as he did, her hand came down and the can connected with his head making a sickening sound as he fell to the floor. Jo, stood there a moment, debating whether to hit him again. She lifted her hand, she knew she should, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to crush his skull. Instead she dragged him into the fruit cellar and locked him in. She dusted herself off and made her way to the steps.

. . . . . .

Mac continued to try and free himself from the ropes that bound him to the wooden stand. He could hear rustling in front of him. Not sure if it was an animal or a person. He could hear the crows squawking around him, some getting so close he could feel their wings flapping against the hood. He flinched as their beak bit into his exposed flesh, tearing at it. He yelled through the duct tape, jerking himself violently against the wood, trying to scare them away. The birds continued to fly around him, taunting him with their loud squawking. He could feel the stand moving back and forth in the ground, giving him hope that it would not hold. He could only guess that because the ground was frozen, it would not form around the pole like it would if it was moist and therefore; it would fall easier.

Mac's mind continued to reel with questions. What happens if the wood gives way and it does fall over? If it holds together, he just becomes an easier target for the animals as well as the birds. If it doesn't, he has a chance of breaking free and escaping this hell.

He was becoming more and more convinced, he needed to take his chances and see if he could topple the wood structure and free himself. If it didn't break, he hoped the fall would at least render him unconscious so when he was eaten alive, he wouldn't know it. He began once again to violently push against the pole, loosening it each time. He stopped to rest, when all of a sudden he felt a heavy pressure against his stomach, pushing on him. Fear welled up in him as his breath caught in his throat. Not knowing for sure what it was that was pushing on him, not knowing until he felt the sharp claws catch his flesh as it tore through his shirt. Once, twice, and on the third jump, the pole let loose and he began to fall. It seemed like it took forever, the fall in slow motion, before the wood hit the hard ground with a resounding "Thud." Mac's head bounced off the back of the wood, dazing him. He could feel the pole crack under him, splintering into several pieces, his left hand being freed. He felt against the ground for anything he could use to protect himself. He could feel the hot breath of, what he could only guess, was the wolf he had heard a short time ago. Mac could hear it panting, rifling around him, getting closer, as his hand came across a splintered piece of wood. The wolf, frozen in it's place, his nose flaring, teeth showing, growling, Mac could tell it was getting ready to attack. He grabbed the wood and waited for the wolf to get closer, he knew he was only going to have one chance at it. The wolf continued to growl and slowly inched it's way toward him. Mac, shaking his head, furiously trying to get the hood off, the wolf circled him, swiping at his exposed flesh, smelling the blood that had dripped down his body. Mac managed to remove the hood far enough that he could see, the wolf was close, too close, getting ready to attack once again. Mac, wood stake in hand, swung it just as the wolf's claw came at him again. He hit it in the snout, it yelped and backed away. Mac had hoped he hurt it enough and it would just leave, but he knew that wasn't the case, he knew he just pissed it off. As he watched it, he continued to try and get his other hand free, pulling the hood the rest of the way off of his head. The wolf, watching his every move, waited for its time to attack. Mac, also kept an eye on it, as he continued to free himself. He reached down to untie his legs when the wolf made its move. Mac, out of the corner of his eye, watched it, timing his own move perfectly, he swung around with the wooden stake, stabbing the wretched animal deep into the neck. The wolf stopped, dead in it's tracks. Staring at Mac with his glassy black eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, the wolf fell. It lay lifeless on the cold, hard, snow covered ground.

Mac sat there a moment, trying to catch his breath, before the pain of the last minutes set in. He didn't know if it was the adrenalin or the cold that had distracted him from the pain, but it was back and making it's self known now. He winced as he touched the open wound on his side. Using the hood he held it to the wound to stop the bleeding. Picking himself up off the ground, he followed the tracks of the tractor back to the barn. It was a slow process, only the thoughts of Jo in danger, kept him going.

. . . . . .

Flack found a basement window, he peered in to see if he could see the big guy and what he was doing. He must have been in a different part of the basement. It was dark down there, he could see a shadow of light coming from another room. He needed to find a way in. He continued to creep around the house, the sun was down now and it was colder. Flack happened upon a metal door, he was sure it was a coal door, probably not used anymore. He yanked on the handle to see if it would open. It had definitely not been used in a long time. He put his foot against the house and gave it another pull, he could hear it creek and it started to give way. Pulling one more time, the door flung open. Flack lost his balance and fell backwards, a pile of cold snow breaking his fall. He crawled his way over to the metal door and stuck his head in to make sure no one heard it. The basement room was dark and eerily quiet. He pulled his head out, turned around and went in feet first, dropping to the floor. He pulled his phone out and shined the light from it around the room looking for the door. He gave a quick text to the deputy letting him know he needed more time, he was in the house.

Jo crept through the basement looking for a way out. She wasn't sure she should go up the steps, Julie could be in the kitchen. She stopped when she heard a noise from a room behind her. She stood still, listening for any other sounds.

Flack reached the door and peaked around it, making sure the coast was clear. He thought he heard a noise and pulled back and waited a moment before moving on.

Jo was sure she heard another noise, she didn't want to get caught by Julie, after what she did to Jasper, she was sure Julie would have no problem killing her. She moved over to the bottom of the stairs and hid underneath them behind some boxes and waited.

Flack came out from behind the door and moved through the small hallway to the main opening of the basement. Over in the far corner was the stairs to the kitchen. He stood at the bottom looking up, trying to formulate a plan when he heard some shuffling under the stairs. He moved around and slid the boxes away with his foot, just as Jo pushed her way out, surprising him. He grabbed her arms and swung her around, pulling her into a bear hug. "Let go of me," she cried.

As soon as Flack realized who it was he quickly reached up and covered her mouth with his hand. "Jo, it's me...it's Flack."

Jo stopped squirming and when Flack loosened his grip she turned around and hugged him. He held her close, "It's okay Jo, we're going to get you out of here," he said.

"Flack, did you find Mac?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, not yet. We'll find him, I know he's here somewhere."

"Yes, he's here...but Julie was really angry when we tried to escape, I'm afraid she's done something to him." Jo cried.

"It'll be okay Jo, we'll find him. He'll be okay," he said in his most convincing tone.

"How?"

"Well, do you know where she is, or the layout up there?"

Jo, closed her eyes picturing the house. She hadn't been in the whole house, just the first floor and even then, only a couple of rooms. Finally she said, "I don't know where she is, but the kitchen is at the top of the stairs, off the kitchen is a hall. Down that hall on the left are two bedrooms and on the right a bathroom and another bedroom. The one on the right is where they were keeping Mac. You can see the front foyer from the kitchen I assume the stairs to the upstairs is in there, but I don't know, I never got that far."

"How did they catch you?"

Jo filled Flack in from the time she found Julie until now, "I hit Jasper in the head with a can of peaches and locked him in the fruit cellar," she finished.

"Peaches, huh? I'll have to remember that the next time I need to escape a fruit cellar," he said smiling, trying to make her feel better.

Jo, smiled and elbowed him in the gut, "Come on...we need to get up there and find Mac."

. . . . . .

Flynn and Rand continued their trek up the drive, hiding behind bushes and trees whenever possible. As they closed in on the house, they laid out their plan of attack. "We'll split up here, I'll take the back door, you take the front," Rand said.

"Sounds good, remember, we need the pictures, don't care who we have to kill to get them," Flynn said, pulling out his gun.

"I know," Rand continued, "We're not going back to prison."

Flynn made his way over to the front porch, climbing up the steps and standing by the large front window. He peered in to see if he could spot anyone inside. He was able to see movement in the kitchen, but wasn't sure who it was. "Go ahead around back, I'll wait three minutes and then I'll knock on the door. You move in then."

"Got it," Rand agreed and started around the back of the house.

. . . . . . .

Mac was moving slowly, his hand holding the hood over the wound in his side. He stopped to catch his breath. While standing there, he looked around, trying to figure out the best way to get back into the house undetected. He knew he would have to get the upper hand, but he wasn't sure how to do it in his condition. He would be no match for Julie, let alone Jasper. Thoughts of Jo and what Jasper could be doing to her, gave him the will to continue on. He decided to head toward the barn, there had to be something in their that could help him get Jo away from Jasper and them both away from this house. He continued to follow the tracks to the barn, trying his best to ignore the pain from his injuries and the cold.

. . . . . . .

Flack headed up the stairs followed closely by Jo. He hoped the stairs didn't creak under their weight in case Julie was still in the kitchen. They stopped at the top of the stairs and he put his ear up against the door to listen.

"Do you hear anything?" Jo whispered as she pulled on his jacket to get his attention.

Flack put up a finger, telling her to give him a minute, before he put his ear against the door again. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the sounds coming from beyond the door. He heard a chime and then some mumbling, before he heard footsteps coming toward the door. He turned and pushed Jo up against the railing of the steps, putting his finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet. Just as the door was being opened, he heard the chime again. He could see Julie, she looked away when the chime went off again, moving from the door, he heard her yell, "Jasper...Get Up Here, Now!"

Flack let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one," he said, letting go of Jo.

"Let's go, we need to find Mac," she said, trying to move past him.

"Jo, slow down...we need to be careful. Getting caught ourselves isn't going to help Mac."

Julie looked out the window on the door. She didn't know the man who was standing in front of it. "What do you want?" she asked through the door.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm here to ask for your help. My car broke down and my phone is dead. Your drive was the first one I found, can I use your phone to call a tow truck?" Flynn asked, trying to sound sincere.

"I don't have a phone...sorry," she said in return.

Flynn could see that she wasn't going to make this easy. He peered through the window and could see Rand at the back door. He watched as he opened it and slowly made his way through the kitchen toward the front of the house.

Julie heard a noise behind her, she figured it was Jasper coming to see what was going on. She knew that if the man on the porch saw him, he would forget about wanting to come in and he would leave. "Jasper?" she called.

Rand continued through the house, coming up behind her.

"Jasper?" she called again turning around to look at him.

Rand brought his fist up and hit her square in the face as she turned to face him. She fell to the floor, eyes staring straight ahead, before darkness over took her. Rand stepped over her and unlocked the front door letting Flynn in.

"Now what?" Rand asked.

"We find this Jasper she was calling and then we take care of the cops," he said.

. . . . .

Flack could hear noises. He heard the back door open and close again. He could see someone walking through the kitchen. "Jo, other than Mac and Jasper, is there anyone else here?" He whispered.

"No, not that I've seen," she answered back.

"Shhh...follow my lead," he told her as he opened the basement door and poked his head out. "Shit!"

Flack turned and grabbed Jo by the hand pulling her back down the basement steps. "I need to get you out of here, now," he said moving down the stairs.

"What's going on...who's up there?" Jo asked, pulling back from Flack.

"It's Flynn and Rand...they knocked Julie out and are headed this way."

"Flack, if they find Mac first, they'll kill him...we need to get up there," she begged.

"I know, I need to get up there, you need to hide and stay hidden until I come back for you," he said looking around for someplace to hide her.

"I am not hiding down here, I'm going with you!" She argued, standing her ground.

"Jo, if anything happens to you, Mac will kill me himself...please, just stay down here," he pleaded.

"We're wasting time," she said climbing back up the steps.

**So, what did you think? Leave me a review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you are still interested in this story...we're getting to the end, but there is still plenty of action going on. Enjoy!**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 9**

Flynn looked around the big house, "We need to split up and search this place, you find the cop first you save him for me?" He growled.

"Okay," Rand answered rolling his eyes at him, "When did this become a personal battle between you two? I thought we just wanted the pictures?"

"That was before I wasted all this time hunting them down...now I want the pictures and him, and I want to kick his ass."

"Fine...whatever...what part of the house do you want?" Rand said pointing in different directions.

"I'll do upstairs and the attic, you take this floor and the basement. If they aren't in here we'll hit the barn after." Flynn moved toward the foyer and up the stairs, slowly making his way to the second floor.

Rand, started in the foyer and worked his way around the first floor, he decided to do the basement last, since he didn't like creepy basements anyway. He could hear Flynn opening and closing doors and drawers, slamming them closed when he didn't find what he was looking for. He decided to head toward the rooms down the hall from the kitchen.

. . . . . . .

Flack and Jo waited behind the basement door, straining to hear the plan that Flynn and Rand were making. Flack was glad when he heard them say they were splitting up, it would be easier to take them out one at a time. He waited for them to leave the room. Slowly he opened the door and made his way into the kitchen, Jo following right behind him. He could hear Rand going through the first bedroom, slamming drawers and tossing things around. Jo walked over and bent down to see if Julie was still alive, she needed her to be alive, she was the only one who knew where Mac was.

Bending down, she placed her fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. "She's alive," she whispered to Flack, "She's out cold."

Flack waved Jo back to her safe spot behind him, when Rand came out of the first bedroom and headed to the next. They could again hear him slamming drawers and doors. Flack edged his way down the hall toward the room. He jumped when he heard Rand yell, "Aha...Flynn..." and the door to the room flew open and he came rushing out, waving the pictures in his hand.

Rand stopped dead in his tracks when he came out of the room and ran straight into Flack, before he could get his gun up, Flack punched him dead in the face, knocking him backwards and into the wall. Jo backed up away from them, up against the wall, watching around the corner for Flynn.

"Rand? Did you call me? Did you find something?" Flynn yelled from upstairs.

Flack grabbed Rand and brought his fist back to hit him again, before he could swing, Rand brought his knee up and hit Flack in the groin. Flack, grimacing, and doubled over in pain. He watched as Rand slid past him and headed for Jo. Flack bit back the pain and lunged at him, knocking the gun from his hand and they both fell to the floor. The gun landed a foot away from Jo. She heard Flynn yell again. Rand was just opening his mouth to yell when Flack hit him in the face again. Jo picked up the gun and aimed it at Rand, "Go ahead, give me one more reason to blow your head off," she said. Rand went to yell and Flack punched him again, knocking him cold.

"Flack, Flynn is coming, I can hear him," Jo whispered.

Flack, picked the pictures up off the floor and put them in his back pocket, then he grabbed Rand by the underarms and pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door. "We need to find something to tie him up with," he said.

Jo looked around, scanning the room for anything they could use. She spotted a hanger in Jasper's closet with a suit hanging from it along with a few different ties. "Here," she said pulling them off the hanger, "Use these."

Flack grabbed the ties, flipped Rand over and tied his hands behind his back. He used the other one to gag him with. "That should keep you quiet for awhile," he said slapping him on the shoulder.

. . . . . .

Julie lay on the floor, she could feel the aching in her jaw and the coppery taste of blood lay in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open. She tried to remember what happened, who hit her, how did she end up like this. She could hear someone yelling, "Rand," along with what sounded like an elephant running above her. The earlier events of the day came rushing back to her. She lay still, eyes closed, as she heard him stomping down the steps, still yelling for Rand. She waited for him to get past and into the kitchen before she got up as quickly as she could. The room began to swim as she staggered her way to toward the kitchen. Holding on to the doorway, she listened.

. . . . . .

Flynn came running down the steps, "Rand," he yelled, taking two steps at a time now. He spotted Julie laying on the floor, she was still out cold. He ran through the front foyer and into the kitchen. From there he slowed and headed down the hall toward the bedrooms where Rand was last seen. Creeping down the hall, gun drawn, eyes darting from one corner to the next, he listened for any sound that would tell him where to find Rand. He stopped at the first door, slowly opened it and looked in. Spotting a closet, he moved in and slowly made his way across the floor to the closed closet door. He pulled the closet door open, pointing his gun into the dark void. He turned and headed back out to the hall and to the next room. He reached out to turn the knob. It was locked. "I know your in there," he yelled through the door. "Let Rand go and give me the pictures and there won't be any reason for me to kill you."

Jo and Flack stood to each side of the door. Looking at each other in disbelief as Flynn yelled his demand through the door. "What are we going to do?" Jo mouthed to Flack.

"Well, we're not opening the door, that's for sure," he whispered back.

"Look, keep Rand, just slide the pictures under the door and I'll go...," Flynn said through the locked door. He continued to look around, deciding his next move. He knew they weren't going to open the door, they weren't stupid. They weren't going to trust him any more than Rand should have. He heard movement toward the kitchen as he turned and craned his neck in that direction to see if he could tell what it was.

Julie had quickly crossed, past the hall, and into the kitchen. She wasn't sure where Jasper was, last she knew he was in the basement. Grabbing the gun from her coat pocket, she opened the basement door and quickly made her way down the steps.

Flynn made his way to the kitchen, he didn't see anything different. He went over to the sink and looked out the window, but didn't see anyone out there either. Turning around to head back down the hall he stopped in front of the stove. "Well, if you can't beat them, destroy em'" he mumbled. He turned the gas on in the kitchen, opening all the burners. The room quickly began to fill with the smell of gas. He ran to the dining room and lit a stack of papers on fire and placed them under the curtains. Standing back, he watched the curtains go up in flames. He worked it out in his head, the fire hit's the gas, the gas blows up the house, the evidence goes up in flames and the pain in the ass cops go with it. He smiled at the thought of his ingenious plan, why hadn't he thought of it earlier? He hurried through the house setting curtains on fire in all the rooms farthest from the kitchen, leaving only the window in the farthest bedroom as an exit. It was a pretty far fall, but the snow would break it.

Julie opened the door to the fruit cellar, she dropped to her knee's when she saw Jasper laying there, lifeless. "Jasper? Jasper open your eyes," she cried as she patted his face. She didn't find a pulse, but instead pulled her fingers back with his sticky dark blood on them. "She killed you...why did she have to kill you? You didn't deserve this Jasper...I'm sorry," she cried. Julie could see nothing but anger and hatred now. She wanted Jo to suffer, she would make her suffer for killing Jasper. "Not only did you take Mac away from me, you took Jasper away from me too...I will make you pay," she mumbled as she headed for the stairs, too angry to care about Flynn.

Flack paced the room, he knew Flynn was up to something, it had gotten very quiet out there. Jo was still standing off to the side of the door. She looked at Rand who was still out. She furrowed her brows and sniffed the air, "Flack, I smell gas," she said turning and looking at him.

"What? You gotta be kidding me...he's going to blow the place up?" He asked. "So much for his friend here."

"What are we going to do? We need to get out of here."

"Jo, I'm going to give you these pictures and help you out the window. You get as far away from here as you can."

"What about you? I'm not leaving here without you Flack." Jo took a firm stance, crossing her arms in front of her, "You come with me or I don't go."

"You are so stubborn," he said shaking his head. "Fine, let's get this window opened."

Flynn had set all the small fires, he could smell the gas as he closed the last door. Opening the window he climbed out and dropped to the ground. The snow was cold, but did it's job of cushioning the fall. He headed for the drive, stopping to watch as he could see the flames licking the front windows. It would only be a matter of seconds before the flames would hit the gas and the house would explode.

Julie had made her way up the steps, she could smell the gas as soon as she hit the door. She poked her head around the door and could see and smell the smoke, mixed with the smell of the gas. She knew she had to get out. She headed for the back door, pulled it open and ran. She headed for the barn.

Flack opened the window, "Jo, let's go, the place is going to go up any second now." He could see the smoke coming from under the door.

"What about him," she asked, pointing to Rand.

"You first," he said pulling her to the window. Flack helped her through, holding on to her hands as she dangled from the window. Letting go she dropped into the snow just below. He leaned out the window to see that she was safe. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, you need to hurry, I can see flames...," she said as she started to move away from the house, just then there was a loud explosion.

. . . . . . .

Mac had made his way back to the barn. Leaning against the old truck, trying to catch his breath, he jumped when he heard the loud explosion. "What the hell?" Still holding his side, he stumbled across the barn to the man door. He pushed on it and it flung open. Looking up he found himself face to face with Julie. He took a step back, as she stood there with the gun pointed at his head. "Julie," He said surprised. "What happened?"

"Shut up and get back," she demanded. Her voice was low and almost demonic. She had lost it all and he was the reason for it. He brought these people here, he was the reason Jasper was dead. Her mind was reeling, she wanted him to suffer now, suffer like she was suffering.

Mac backed up, as Julie continued toward him still wielding the gun. He continued to back up until he could go no further. He was up against the tractor. "Julie...what happened?"

"How did you get free, Mac?" No one has ever gotten free before?"

He could see evil in her eyes and venom in her tone. "Where's Jasper and Jo?" He asked, choosing to not answer her question. "What caused the explosion?"

"That bitch killed him," she spit out, shaking the gun in front of him. Her words were spewed with pure hatred for Jo. "She killed him, she's dead and now your gonna die."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She's dead...you killed her?" he stammered. His legs felt wobbly, there was just to much, his brain was on overload. How much more could he take, the accident, being held here against his will, tortured, stabbed, frozen, the explosion and now Jo? His head began to swim, stars dancing in his eyes, he grabbed hold of the tractor for support. Sliding down the side, he came to rest on the step.

"Look at me," she yelled.

Mac lifted his head and glared at her. What could she possibly do to him now that would hurt any more than killing the only person in his life that made him feel whole. He wasn't sure he could live without her or even if he wanted too. He fought back the tears, he refused to let her see how much she had taken away from him.

"Get up," Julie demanded grabbing him by the shirt collar and yanking him up.

Mac struggling, got to his feet. He leaned against the tractor, keeping his eyes on her and the gun. "What now, Julie? You going to kill me? Do it...what are you waiting for?" He asked almost yelling.

"Move," she said, pointing him to the back of the barn. Mac moved past her. He took a few steps, stopped and turned his head to see what she was doing.

"Where are we going?" He asked. He didn't want to go back out into the field. If she was going to kill him, she was going to do it here, not out there in the cold, lonely field.

"Shut up and keep moving," she answered shoving him toward the door. He took a few more steps and stopped again, he turned just in time to see Julie's hand with the gun come down, hitting him on the head, he fell to the ground.

. . . . . . .

Flynn stood out by the tree line watching the house burn. He was mesmerized by the flashes of red, blue and yellow flames. He was so engrossed in the fire that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind him. "Move a muscle and I'll shoot you dead right here," Deputy Fife said through gritted teeth.

The deputy had a large goose egg on his head with a little dribble of blood. He had a headache the size of Montana, but was angry enough to push past it and get the drop on Flynn. Flynn stood perfectly still, as he felt the gun being shoved into his back. "So I see I didn't hit you hard enough to knock the life out of you...my mistake."

"One you won't be making again," the deputy said. "Now, move over to that tree and wrap your arms around it, any sudden moves and I won't hesitate to put a bullet in you." Flynn moved slowly toward the tree.

Deputy Fife locked his cuffs around Flynn, leaving him hugging the tree. He could hear Flynn cursing at him as he made his way toward the burning house. He hurriedly walked up the drive, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. He wasn't sure where Flack or Jo had gotten off too or where Rand was or the woman and man that lived in the house, for that matter. He didn't even know where Mac was or if he was still alive. At this point, he didn't know if he was on a rescue mission or on body recovery. He moved past the house, back toward the barn, when the barn door slammed shut. He wasn't sure if there was someone in there or if the wind had taken it. He slowly walked up to the door and peaked in.

**Because this chapter is shorter and because I promised Cornish Pasties I would, Chapter 10 will be put up later today. **


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised...**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 10**

Jo moaned as she rolled over, getting to her knee's and pushing herself up. It took her a minute to realize what had happened. As the events came crashing back she remembered Flack hanging out the window when the house exploded, "Flack!" She yelled over the roar of the fire. "Flack, Flack answer me," she yelled again.

Flack lay in the snow, motionless, clothes blackened and torn by the explosion. He could barely hear someone yelling his name. He felt like his head was in a barrel and there was an echo rumbling around inside his head. He opened his eyes, only to see the world in a sideways view. The side of his face hurt, like he was laying on a cold piece of jagged glass. Again, he heard his name being yelled, as he started to lift his head. "Jo, is that you?" he croaked out.

Jo dropped down beside him, turning him over and looking into his eyes, "Flack, are you alright?"

"I think so," he mumbled. "I think the snow broke my fall, damn if it didn't save my life. I'll never say another mean thing about snow again," he said giving her a weak smile. He moved his legs to make sure they were okay. They seemed to work alright. He moved to sit up and was hit with a bout of nausea followed by his head spinning. He still felt like his head was in a barrel. "Help me up Jo," he said trying to get to his feet.

Jo grabbed onto his arm and steadied him as he tried to stand. He was wobbly, his legs giving out from under him, he dropped back down into the snow. Leaning forward, resting his head on the snow, he tried to quell the dizziness that was over taking him. "Jo, find Deputy Fife, he's here somewhere. I'm sure he heard the explosion. Find him and go look for Mac."

"Flack, I can't leave you here, what if Flynn comes back?"

"That dumb shit isn't coming back, he thinks were dead. Go get the deputy and find Mac, and here, take my gun with you," he grumbled. "I'm just going to rest here a minute."

"Flack, come on, you need to get up. I can't leave you here in the snow, you'll freeze," she begged as she tried tugging on him to get up.

"I can't Jo," he mumbled again, "I need you to go find Mac and get help."

"Fine, I'm going, hold on Flack, just hold on...I'll be back for you," she promised. She took his gun and headed off toward the only other place that Julie could of taken Mac...the barn.

. . . . . .

Mac laid on the floor of the barn, he was in and out, aware of someone's presence but not of what was going on. He could feel his arms being pulled behind him, something scratchy around his wrist being tightened. He realized then that it was Julie, he wasn't sure that he could fight her anymore. Why? He was tired. Then he thought of Jo, what would she say if he let Julie beat him like this? "You need to fight, you need to live, Mac," she would say. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him over so he was on his back. Looking up at her, he could see the hatred in her eyes as she stood over him, pointing the gun at his heart.

"Julie, what are you going to get out of killing me? It doesn't matter now, you've taken the one thing that means the most to me...I'm okay with dying," he lied.

"I hope so, because I am going to kill you," she growled.

"Then just do it," he yelled.

Deputy Fife could hear voices inside the barn, he pulled the door open and peaked in. Seeing her dark hair, he called out to her, "Jo? Is that you ? Who are you talking too?"

Julie swung around, she had forgotten how much she looked like Jo and from the back there was no way to tell them apart. She still had the gun aimed at Mac, when she could tell by the look on the deputy's face, that he realized she wasn't Jo. She brought her arms around and aimed the gun at him, ready to fire, when Mac kicked her feet out from under her. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, landing on Mac's legs. The gun scattered across the barn floor.

Deputy Fife, ran over to pick it up and Mac tried to keep Julie from getting up. He kept moving his legs, trying to pin her with them. As the Deputy grabbed for the gun, Julie started swinging at Mac. She wasn't aiming, hands were flailing, hitting him in the stomach, he yelled out in pain. The wound on his side began to bleed again and he stopped as the pain shot through him. She reached out for the shovel leaning against the tractor. She could see the deputy reaching for the gun and she swung the shovel around hitting him square in the gut. He doubled over and stumbled backwards. Julie grabbed for the gun, whirled around and shot Deputy Fife, hitting him in the left shoulder. She watched as he fell to the floor.

Mac looked up at her and yelled, "No...," as the shot rang out.

Julie turned back to Mac, aimed the gun at him, "Enough screwing around, it's your time to die," she seethed.

Mac heard the gun fire, he saw Julie jerk and her eyes widen, just before she dropped the gun. He wasn't sure what just happened until he heard her voice, "Mac..Oh God Mac, You're alive," she cried as she ran over and dropped down beside him.

"Jo? She told me you were dead," he whispered in her ear as she bent down and hugged him close. She helped him to sit up, careful not to hurt him anymore, she untied his hands. He wrapped them around her and kissed her. With tears falling down her cheeks, she kissed him back.

Deputy Fife lay on the ground, squirming in pain from the burning sensation of the bullet that just went through his shoulder. "Uh...hello? I've been shot you know, I could use an ambulance before I bleed to death."

Jo pulled her lips off of Mac's and looked over at the Deputy. "Oh..I'm so sorry Deputy Fife, you're right we need to call for help," she laughed. Turning back to Mac she gave him another quick kiss, holding his face in her hands she whispered, "I Love You!"

Jo got to her feet and picked up Mac's gun and handed it back to him. She headed over to the deputy and gave a quick look to his shoulder. "There's only one left unaccounted for," Jo said, "Flynn! He could still be out there."

"He's out there, but he's not going anywhere unless he turned into a beaver," the deputy grinned.

Jo, stared at him with a questioning look, "What?"

"He's handcuffed to a tree in the front of the house, unless he can gnaw it in two, he's not going anywhere until we say so," he laughed. "Back-up should be here any time, I called them when I came too after Flynn bashed my skull in."

Jo smiled at the deputy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed and smiled back, "Ummm, where's Flack?" he asked.

Jo jumped up and looked at Mac and back at the deputy, "Oh my God, Flack...he's out by the back of the house. I need to help him in here out of the cold. I'll be right back," she said running from the barn.

Mac looked at the deputy, "Thanks for saving my life and Jo's too. She is everything to me."

"You really have something there with those two, you know...they refused to give up on finding you. Your lucky to have people who care about you as much as they do," he said nodding his head.

"Yeah, I am a lucky guy." Mac grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

. . . . . .

The sirens were drawing closer, police, fire, and ambulance. Jo ran over to find Flack leaning against a lonely tree behind the house. He was bent over with his hands on his knee's taking deep breaths and trying to clear his head. He looked up when he heard her coming, "I thought I heard gun fire...did you find Mac?"

"Yeah, he's beat up pretty bad, Deputy Fife is in the barn with him now and Julie is in there too, she's dead," Jo said looking down at her hands.

"What happened?"

"Reader's Digest version, she had Mac trapped in the barn, Deputy Fife thought she was me and called out to me, she shot him and was going to shoot Mac when I came in...I had no choice Flack, I had to shoot her...she was going to kill him," she said, her voice trembling. "Anyway, Flynn in handcuffed to a tree out front, back-up will be here in minutes, I could hear the sirens, let's get you into the barn before you freeze to death out here."

Flack pushed himself off the tree and wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder for support. They made there way back to the barn and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

"So, Deputy Fife nabbed Flynn, did he?" Flack said with a smile.

"Yeah, he did, and I still have the pictures, those with this...he'll never see the light of day again," Jo said with satisfaction.

**Thanks for all the great reviews...hope you all enjoyed my story! Tomorrow I will post the last chapter to wrap it all up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank You again for all your wonderful reviews and staying with me through out this journey...this next chapter wraps it all up, hopefully answers the few remaining questions and as usual ends on a happy note!**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Chapter 11**

One Month Later:

Mac had one week left before he was released to go back to work. Flynn was awaiting trial and Mac couldn't wait to testify against him. He wanted him put away for the rest of his miserable life. The lab had the unpleasant task of identifying the five bodies found in the field behind the farm house and Mac felt obligated to notify each family himself. He had learned that Julie had been diagnosed with Induced Delusional Disorder. She was hospitalized after she attacked a Professor that she had become infatuated with. She had convinced her parents to let her come back home. They passed away shortly after, their remains found in the barn. She quickly figured out that Jasper was easily manipulated into carrying out her obsessive needs and had been kidnapping and torturing unsuspecting men for several years. He was glad the ordeal was over and just wanted to move on with his life, get back to work and enjoy being with Jo.

Jo, had another idea, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew Mac loved her and that they were going to be married. He had told her how he wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams and that they would take a week and go anywhere she wanted to go. But, what she wanted more than anything, was to just be his wife, for him to be her husband, for the gold bands to signify the bond of love they had for one another, forever. She also wanted everyone to know, he was hers and she was his, no questions! She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

Mac had showered and dressed and was just heading out the door. He had a meeting with Sinclair this afternoon, but wanted to stop by and see Flack before hand. He knew Flack had some residual ringing in his ears after the explosion. He wanted to see how he was coming along. Just as he opened the door to leave, his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he answered, "Hey!"

"Mac, where are you? Do you have plans today?" She asked already knowing the plans he had.

"Just stopping by the see Flack before my meeting with Sinclair, why?"

"Oh, I thought we could meet up some time this afternoon, what time is your meeting?"

"Jo, what's going on? I told you this morning before you left it was at four."

"I was just checking to see if we could maybe spend some time together after your 'meeting'," she said grinning.

"I would love to spend some time with you, you know that, what about Ellie?"

"She is leaving for soccer camp this afternoon, she'll be gone for the next two weeks."

"Oh?" Mac was starting to get the feeling that Jo was up to something, he just wasn't sure what.

"So, should I meet you at Sinclair's office?"

"If you insist," he answered. Now he was sure she was up to something.

"Okay, I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and quickly called Sinclair to confirm the plan. She called the inn and checked on their reservation for the week and then let the team in on the final plan.

. . . . .

Mac had stopped at the precinct to see Flack only to find he wasn't there. He assumed that he was working on a case and that meant that he was doing better. He decided to grab a cup of coffee and head over to Sinclair's office.

Mac walked in to the outside office. The receptionist looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Mac furrowed his brow, "Sinclair is expecting me."

"Yes Detective Taylor, he is," she said as she picked up the phone and buzzed his office. "He's here," she said.

"Send him in," came the voice through the speaker.

"Go on in, Detective." She said continuing to smile at him.

"Thanks," he said hesitantly. He strode across the room and grabbed the door handle, turning he gave the receptionist another look, before opening the door. He stepped into the room to find Sinclair and Judge Clark talking.

"Brigham, Judge Clark, something going on I don't know about?" Mac asked.

Jo opened the door and walked in, "Mac, your early."

"Early for what?" Mac asked.

"Too get married," Judge Clark said.

Mac, surprised, looked at the judge and then back at Jo. "What is he talking about?"

Brigham looked at Jo and then back at Mac, "Judge Clark, why don't you and I go get a cup of coffee," he said showing the judge to the door.

"Jo, what's going on?" He asked.

"Mac, you said you loved me," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, you know I do."

"You said you wanted me to have the wedding of my dreams,"

"Again, yes,"

"You said you wanted to take a week and go away for our honeymoon."

"Jo," he said, wanting her to get to the point.

"Mac, I want to get married today, right now, I don't want to wait another minute," she said.

"This isn't your dream wedding, I don't understand." He said taking a step back from her.

"I don't need a big wedding, my dream is to be married to you, now. I don't want to wait any longer, I want every woman out there to know that you are taken."

Mac smiled at her, he pulled her close again and said, "Yes, Jo Danville, I'll marry you today, right now!"

Jo smiled as Mac leaned in to kiss her. There was a knock on the door and Sinclair and the Judge came back in followed by Flack, Danny, Lindsey, Lucy, Ellie, Sid, Adam and Sheldon. Just as Sheldon went to close the door, Tyler came running in. "Tyler, you made it," Ellie squealed.

Judge Clark clapped his hands and with a booming voice he said, "Everyone take your places, dinner is on the table at six and I won't be late for it. The Mrs. is making my favorite tonight."

There was laughter ringing throughout the room and every one scrambled to get into place.

The Judge stood in front of Mac and Jo and proceeded with the ceremony. It was short, sweet and like they say, to the point.

"Do you have the rings?" Judge Clark asked.

Jo looked at Flack, who pulled the rings from his jacket pocket. "Right here," he said, handing the rings over.

"Do you McKenna Llewelyn Taylor take Josephine Danville to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Mac, looked into her eyes and smiled, "I Do."

"You may place the ring on her finger."

Mac slipped the gold band on Jo's left hand and continued to hold it.

"Josephine Danville, do you take McKenna Llewelyn Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I Do," she said, fighting back the tears of joy as she slid the gold band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Mac took Jo in his arms and pulled her close, lowering his head, their lips met in a sweet kiss. The room broke out in applause and congratulations. Lots of hugs and handshakes.

"Mac, we need to get going if we're going to make our reservation," Jo said.

"We have reservations?" He asked.

"Well, of course we do...we are going away for a week," she smiled.

"A week? But...,"

"Don't but me Mac Taylor, we're going, you promised." She said. Then she turned to Tyler, "You are going to stay with your sister, right?"

"Yes mom...it's my gift to you and Mac," he said giving his mom a hug and then shaking Mac's hand.

"What about..."

"It's all taken care of Mac," Jo said again.

"Mac Taylor, I am officially ordering you to go away with your wife and not to come back until Monday after next," Sinclair said shaking his hand and patting him on the back.

Mac was outnumbered and he knew it. He smiled at them all and shook their hands again before taking Jo's and leaving the office.

. . . . . .

The Victorian Inn was beautiful. The sun was just setting over the large white house. The rockers moved with the breeze that blew threw the large wrap around porch. The freshly planted flowers that surrounded the lattice and bushes around the perimeter smelled of spring. The buds on the trees were peaking threw, adding shadows to the long walkway up to the Inn.

Mac pulled up to the front. "Oh, Mac, isn't it beautiful?" Jo said breathlessly.

"It is," he said smiling as he got out of the car and opened her door. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car.

Jo continued to smile and take in the beautiful surroundings as Mac grabbed their bags and they headed up the steps and into the Inn. The young woman behind the counter smiled, "Welcome to Shady Oaks," she said.

"Thank you, it's lovely here," Jo said.

"You must be our newlyweds," she said.

"We are, Mr. and Mrs. Mac Taylor," Mac answered, liking how it sounded.

"We have you in the 'honeymoon' suite. Top of the stairs, left, last room on the left. It's our biggest room with a private bath and a heart shaped jacuzzi. Champagne is chilling in your room as we speak."

"Wonderful," Jo said smiling at Mac. She was so happy at the moment, nothing could ruin this moment.

"My name is Tina, I'll be here to assist you with what ever you need. If I'm not available, Rosa will be here also." Tina handed Mac the key, "Enjoy your stay," she said smiling as she raised her hand and showed them the way to the stairs.

. . . . .

Mac and Jo made there way up the steps and to their honeymoon suite. Mac set the suitcases down to unlock the door. Jo was busy taking in all the beautiful decorative pieces, ornate woodwork and stained glass windows. "Jo," Mac said reaching for her hand.

"Oh, Mac, it's just beautiful!"

"Yes it is...as beautiful as you." He said pulling her into his arms to kiss her lips. She let him pull her in, she loved the whole romantic feel of the inn. When their lips parted, Jo gasped as Mac, in one swift motion, picked her up and carried her over the thresh hold. Jo couldn't help but giggle, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt like a giddy school girl. Mac, kissed her again and then set her down on the bed. She watched as he went to grab the bags and closed the door.

"This is just breathtaking," she continued, admiring the beautifully laid out room. The white lace curtains on the large front window, the king size canopy bed with the large comfy pillows dressed up with fancy bedding. A heart shaped jacuzzi tub on a platform in an oversized bathroom. The dressing table had a delicate lamp that gave off just the right amount of light for a romantic glow around the room. A little pedestal table close to the bed, adorned with a lace doily and a chilled bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses, waiting for them.

"You're breathtaking," he said standing in front of her as she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Mac Taylor."

"I love you, Mrs. Taylor," he said in return.

Jo pulled Mac down onto the bed, their lips meeting once again for a passionate kiss. Slowly, undressing each other, enjoying each view as if it were the first. Each sensual touch sending a new heated response through them. The passion growing with each kiss, as their bodies melded together into one. The slow, rhythmic movement between them played like a song until the climactic end, which left them both breathless. They lay in each others arms, continuing to hold each other close, Jo stroking Mac's chest as she snuggled in close, his arm wrapped around her stroking, ever so lightly, her shoulder.

"Wow, after that, I can see why so many women wanted you," she said continuing to stroke his chest.

Mac let out a short laugh, "I could only make love to you like that, because I only _love you_ like that."

"Just remember that the next time some woman tries to make you hers," she said looking up to meet his eyes.

"There won't be a next time...I wear my gold band proudly," he said raising his hand and wiggling his ring finger.

Jo rolled up and over him, laying her body over his. Their lips meeting again, as the concert that is their lovemaking, begins to play again.

**I struggled on the first part of this chapter, I will admit. I'm much better with the continued action parts than I am with these ones. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
